Lily Potter and the Ravenclaw Empire
by Lounils
Summary: Fan-Fiction Française. Une aventure et histoire d'amour lesbienne dans un futur dystopique où la technologie Moldu fait peur autant qu'elle fascine. Le monde de la sorcellerie est en danger, et tout particulièrement le Royaume-Uni. Nos héroïnes et leur entourage arriveront-ils à s'unir et à peser dans la balance pour éviter le pire et contrer la menace instilée par Serdaigle ?
1. Je veux tout savoir de toi

.

* * *

.

**§ Prologue : Premier Regard §**

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

J'ignorais encore l'importance de cette journée mais c'était celle de notre première rencontre très exactement le cinquième jour avant la fin des vacances d'hiver et la reprise des cours. Comme un suroît en avance sur la saison, une brise légère avait accompagnée la diligence volante qui s'était posée dans le parc ce matin. Et était reparti sur les coups de onze heures comme il était venu. L'atmosphère semblait plus chaude dans le froid hivernal et c'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

J'avais décidé de ne pas rentrer pour les fêtes. La situation à la maison était assez compliquée. Avoir pour père un homme dont on n'arriverait jamais à la cheville, un athlète pour frère ainée et le cadet de la famille était un intello, et moi, la petite dernière, j'étais juste l'ingénue que mes frères s'évertuaient à surprotégé. J'en avais plus qu'assez de l'ambiance familiale.

James était un bon à rien fainéant, avait failli raté ses ASPIC mais qui était l'ancin attrapeur des Griffondors depuis sa deuxième année et avait fait gagné la coupe à son équipe pas moins de cinq année consécutive. À défaut d'être un bon élève, surtout à cause de son manque de sérieux et de son impertinence légendaire, on l'avait poussé vers les divisions nationales, ce pourquoi il s'était entrainé de bon coeur. En gros, lui, on lui pardonnait tout car c'était l'athlète sans cervelle de la famille.

Al, quand à lui, c'était toujours mis en opposition avec son frère et était bien parti pour être l'année même, le major de sa promotion, au grand dam des Serdaigle, ayant déjà eu durant sa cinquième année les meilleurs résultats aux BUSE depuis soixante ans. Il était actuellement inscrit a tellement de cours avancés que je ne m'expliquais pas comment il trouvait encore le temps de dormir, de manger et de se disputer avec ses amis.

J'avais donc dû supplier la directrice Mc Gonagall – une grande amie de la famille – pour qu'elle consente à me laisser passer l'hiver à Poudlard plutôt que de rentrer sagement à la maison « fêter Noël en famille ». Évidemment, Pêre, plus que tout autre, ne comprenait pas. Et les hiboux avaient déferlés deux fois par jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Il ne risquait pas de comprendre ce que je ne comprenait qu'à demi-mot.

J'avais besoin de prendre de l'air et de sortir de l'ombre des hommes de la famille. Pour arrêter d'être un poupée de cire qu'on protège contre les vilains garçons et les mauvaises influences. Après coup, j'aurais peut-être aimé finir dans une autre maison que mes frères, pour avoir le temps de respirer. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, et que Albus avait juste la décence de ne pas me poursuivre jusque dans le dortoir des filles, si seulement il pouvait.

Bref, je me félicitais de ses vacances solitaires et profitait de ce temps autant qu'il fut possible avec les rares pensionnaires restant eux aussi pour les fêtes. À la sonnerie, retentissant pile à l'heure la pause du midi, même en période de vacances, je pris le chemin de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Emily, la seule autre Gryffondor à être rester pour les vacances, laissant les garçons à la traine. Les événements de ce matin n'était pas passer inaperçu et avait fait l'objet d'une très très longue discussion durant la demi-heure suivant le départ de la diligence. Aussi, c'était avec une pointe d'excitation que nous allions déjeuner, espérant de plus ample explication pour les événements de ce matin.

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Il avait fallu attendre longtemps et voir les plats commencer à refroidir avant de pouvoir commencer à manger, profs et élèves réunis sur deux tables, accolés pour l'occasion, en ces temps où les élèves se font rares et où les professeurs prennent congés. Tout ça parce qu'une élève transférée était arrivée en plein milieu d'année, événement rare, semblait-il, comme il ne s'en était pas produit depuis une décennie, semblait-il.

C'était une élève exceptionnelle, pour avoir été ici acceptée contre toute les règles de l'institution. Comme toutes les grosses têtes, elle aurait dû finir à Serdaigle. Sauf que loin s'en faut, le Choixpeau, m'y bien du temps à décider de sa maison, en plus de commenté son transfert avec une narration chantée des quatre derniers transferts en date, au cours des vingt dernières années. Oui, c'était une exception, une chose rare. Mais les intellos ne m'intéressaient pas, alors sur le moment, je n'ai même pas retenu son nom. Et n'en fut que plus étonné quand le choixpeau claironna « Griffondor » alors que je chipotais avec une cuisse de poulet en attendant le verdict.

Tant pis pour son nom, j'aurais tout le temps de l'apprendre plus tard. Enfin, une grosse tête de plus pour notre maison, histoire de glaner quelque point contre Serdaigle, qui avait gagné la coupe de quatre maison pour la septième année consécutive, disait-on. À vrai dire, je m'en moquais un peu, mais je n'avais jamais vu la Grande Salle avec d'autre teinture que du bleu, partout où porte le regard. Les jours de fête, s'en était une overdose. Aussi, à ce terme, nous en étions pratiquement tous rendus à espérer qu'une autre couleur, n'importe laquelle viennent changer ces tentures inchangés depuis trop d'années déjà.

Il fallait dire qu'avec le Professeur Londubat comme responsable des Griffondors, nous ne gagnions aussi peu de point qu'on en perdait. Celui-ci n'était pas un grand adepte de ce genre de gratification ou sanction, ce qui faisait que nous disputions chaque année la deuxième place face à Serpentard, guère mieux lotie. Principalement en raison de la grande purge survenue il y a vingt ans déjà.

En effet, l'ennemie à abattre était désormais Serdaigle, soutenue par une technocratie grandissante au ministère de la magie. Voiture volante, électricité, tout cela était devenu commun ; Même Ollivander and Son, après dix ans de résistance, commençait à introduire de l'électronique dans leurs nouvelles baguettes. Entre les progrès du monde magique et les mesures toujours plus drastiques pour maintenir le secret de notre existence aux Moldus, la montée en puissance de la philosophie Serdaigle inquiétait de plus en plus.

En gros, cette nouvelle venue, étrangère de surcroit, venait de rejoindre le contre-pouvoir tricéphale au régime en place, qu'elle soit de la même maison était juste un bonus. Les trois quart des personnes en présence ne se privaient pas de l'accueillir à grand renfort félicitation, de bourrade et autres joyeusetés diverses. Pour ma part, je me contentais d'un salut poli en sa direction, agrémenter de mon plus beau sourire. Avant de replonger dans mon assiette : qu'importe les reproches d'Emily pour mon manque de civilité, mon estomac d'abord, les palabres ensuite.

Et de fait, elle se trouva bien vite accaparée ailleurs, nous laissant Emily et moi manger en paix, apparemment gênée de toute cette attention de surcroit. Il serait bien assez tôt de la rencontrer au détour de la salle commune. Dix minutes plus tard, l'inconnue avait prise la fuite, sans même touché au repas. Sur le moment, cela me laissant indifférente, mais de plus en plus pantoise au fil des jours alors que nous ne la croisâmes jamais que ce fut aux dortoirs comme à la grande salle. Lui arrivait-il seulement de manger, de dormir et de socialiser en temps soit peu ?

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Le jour de la rentrée, elle était réapparu normalement sur les bancs de la Grande Salle, parmi les rangs de troisième année. J'étais pour ma part en quatrième année. Une année au moins nous séparait et pas moins de vingt mètre de la grande table. Outre ces moments, nous ne nous croisions jamais mais je ne pus m'empêcher de noter de loin qu'elle était fort mignonne. N'eut-elle pas été si timide qu'elle aurait tôt fait d'avoir un copain ou d'être bien entourée, à tout le moins.

Pour ma part, je complexe sur mon physique, hérité en majeur partie de ma mère. Une petite taille, des cheveux roux, des yeux marrons profonds et durs et une peau bien trop claire qui rougit à la moindre émotion. Le seul héritage de mon père sont des cheveux impossible à coiffer, qui demande un quart d'heure d'attention pour être présentable. Un jour, je finirais par opter pour une coupe courte...

Passé ce premier jour des cours, cette même scène s'est répétée des centaines de fois, ne la croisant qu'aux heures de repas et parfois dans les couloirs. Ayant cessé de m'interroger ou même d'y faire attention. La fin d'année est ainsi arrivée sans qu'on échange ne serait-ce qu'un mot ni que j'apprenne quoi que ce fut à son sujet. La nouvelle était devenue une inconnue, et dans ma tête, répondait finalement à ce nom chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient.

.

* * *

.

**§ Chapitre 1 : Je veux tout savoir de toi. §**

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Une année avait passé. Le jour des diplômes, le ministre en personne s'était déplacé pour serrer la main d'Albus et lui promettre au passage, que ce n'était pas là leur dernière rencontre. Je m'étais confrontée à mes parents pour la première fois depuis neuf mois et les retrouvailles furent, de prime abord, difficile.

Ma mère était soudain devenue intarissable de reproche sur le moindre détail de mon comportement et mon père, lui se tût. Albus prit ma défense, arguant que j'avais grandi et que c'était une bonne chose -merci mon frère. Ce sur quoi mère se retourna contre lui, ainsi que sur Hugo qui avait le malheur d'être là. Et je remarquais alors pour la première fois cette fille qui autrefois m'intriguait tant me regarder avec compassion et ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui ressemblait à de la nostalgie.

Contrairement à tellement d'autre, il n'y avait pas dans son regard cette curiosité pour « la grande famille Potter » qui me suivait partout. J'étais pour elle une fille comme une autre subissant les remontrance de sa mère en colère...et non comme étant la fille de mon père. Et rien que pour ce regard, si simple, je lui en étais profondément reconnaissante.

.

* * *

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps et la majeure partie des étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux, excepté les futurs diplomés en vue de leur ultime cérémonie, rejoins à l'occasion par leur famille et ceux qui ne rentraient pas par le train, pour des raisons diverses et variés. Les enfants de diplomates ou étudiants étrangers n'avaient personnes pour les accueillir à l'arrivée de Charing Cross Road. Aussi l'établissement accordait quelques jours de tolérance avant de définitivement fermer ces portes.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin et fes familles se retrouvaient pour porter un toast à leurs jeunes diplômés. Nous pouilleux et pouilleuses n'ayant pas pu partir par le train assistions au spectacle du fond de salle. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, c'était distrayant. C'est ce moment que choisit alors une mère de famille pour exercer des remontrances sur sa fille. La pauvre devait avoir honte qu'on lui fasse une scène pareille, mais accusait plutôt bien le coup, visiblement.

C'est là qu'Albus Potter pris sa défense et que la mère en question se retournait contre lui, le major de sa promotion, préfet en chef jusqu'à ce jour qui plus est. Certains étudiants le reverrait comme une légende vivante, pour ma part, je le pensais respectable. Je ne compris pas sur le coup que si cette femme se permettait de le réprimander ainsi, c'était sans doute qu'il fut son fils.

Mais je n'avais alors d'yeux que pour cette fille qui me regardait toujours avec ce drôle d'air chaque fois qu'on se croisait dans les couloirs. J'ignorais ce que je lui avais fait, pourquoi elle n'était pas venue une fois me parler et s'expliquer. À ce moment précis, je n'avais pour elle que compassion et envie. Sa mère était décidément terrible mais au moins, sa famille était là, et donc oui, malgré tout je l'enviais. Nos regards ne se croisèrent qu'un instant avant que je me détourne, comme prise en faute. Et je l'évacuais de ma mémoire, aussi simplement que chaque fois que je l'eus croisée par le passé.

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

* * *

_Tournoi anniversaire du club des duellistes._

_Vous êtes tous conviez à l'entrée du parc, Ce Samedi à partir de 9h_

_Venez nombreux pour assister à l'événement ou participer :_

_une belle récompense est accordé au vainqueur de chaque catégorie._

* * *

.

Tel était l'annonce placardé dans chaque salle commune et un peu partout dans l'école. Il y avait aussi une brochure, plus complète, qui donnait le détail du règlement de participation ainsi que les prix décernés. L'événement était très officiel, à l'initiative des professeurs et approuvé par la direction. Hugo ne parlait que de ça depuis hier. Et lorsque Hugo se passionne pour quelque chose, tout le monde a tendance à le suivre.

En effet, Hugo a le mérite d'être beau garçon, intelligent et charismatique. Accessoirement, c'est aussi mon cousin...mais surtout mon meilleur ami. Donc voilà, Hugo avait d'ors et déjà décider de participer et tout les gryffondors en quatrième seraient là pour le suivre ou le soutenir. La semaine passa alors très très vite et le jour J arriva.

L'automne était déjà depuis longtemps à nos portes et il faisait déjà fort froid et pluvieux, aussi les deux premières heures, le public s'était amassé sous un toit de parapluie, assis sur les gradins improvisés pour l'événement. Trois espaces avaient été aménagés pour des duels simultanés, de sorte qu'aucun concurrent se gêne, que le public puisse tout voir et que l'on puisse mener les duels de chaque catégorie en même temps.

La catégorie junior consistait au pratique d'autodéfense enseignée de la première à la troisième année et était strictement réservée au première et deuxième année. Les règles étaient conçu pour qu'aucun étudiant de cet âge ne soit blessé et les duels étaient strictement calqué sur les cours d'autodéfense : le premier coup qui atteint sa cible marque la fin du duel.

La catégorie intermédiaire n'avait pas de limite d'âge et représentait l'événement majeur de la journée. Le tournoi junior serait fini avant la fin de la matinée et son terrain serait réutiliser pour les besoins du tournoi intermédiaire. Il va sans dire que Hugo participait à cette catégorie. À ce stade, un certain degré de violence, équivalent au Quidditch était toléré. Les règles étaient strict mais cela n'empêcherait pas certains de finir à un moment ou un autre à l'infirmerie.

L'incapacité à poursuivre le duel, l'abandon ou le premier sang, si cela devait arriver, devait mettre directement fin au duel. Cette même règle s'appliquait à la catégorie avancée dont la particularité était de devoir prouver sa capacité à user d'au moins un sortilège informulé. Cette dernière était également la seule où les sortilèges informulés n'étaient pas spécifiquement sanctionnés. Il s'agissait donc de la catégorie la plus élitiste à laquelle seuls quelques élèves pouvaient prétendre.

Pour chaque catégorie correspondait un nombre croissant de point pour la maison du vainqueur ainsi qu'un prix spécial pour ce dernier. En outre, le premier tiers des concurrents se verraient par la suite proposée une deuxième édition du tournoi -une revanche, en quelque sorte- qui se passerait rien de moins qu'en présence des Aurors et ce en vue de repérer dès aujourd'hui des candidats potentiels. Je savais par mon père que cela était en réalité une directive prise en amont par le ministère qui, dans un accès de paranoïa, voulait augmenter drastiquement le nombre d'Aurors d'ici aux sept prochaines années.

Tout ceci n'était donc qu'une farce du ministère, raison pour laquelle -outre la pluie- je n'avais pas souhaité participer, au contraire de mon cousin. Déjà sous le coup de onze heure moins le quart, nous assistions à la finale des juniors et Hugo, de son coté, avait déjà gagné son premier duel – une victoire facile qui n'eut pas mériter ce nom. Le tournoi avancé finirait sans doute à peine après quatorze heure.

Les duels avancés duraient un peu plus longtemps, et voyaient s'affronter des adversaires plus expérimentés, leur espace était volontairement plus accidenté pour que les duellistes puisse montrer l'étendue de leur compétence alors que celui des juniors était plane et d'une rectitude parfaite. Celui du niveau intermédiaire, comme celui avancé, comprenait des arbres, rochers, déplacé volontairement pour l'événement de sorte que les plus habilles puissent s'en servir sans que les spectateurs, des tribunes, n'en perde une miette.

Il avait depuis longtemps finit de pleuvoir, mais le terrain junior trop plane, n'était plus qu'un carré de boue. Le coup décisif du duel finit alors sur un retentissant « Stupefix » duquel sa cible s'en prévint grâce au charme du bouclier, renvoyant le sort à l'envoyeur qui n'eut pas le temps de contrecarré. Le deuxième année en question s'écrasait face contre terre alors que son adversaire, encore en première année, eu droit à une ovation en bonne et due forme.

Après seulement un mois et demi de cours, il l'avait mérité. Il avait usé de sort différent à chacun de ses duels, déstabilisant ses adversaires. Certains pensaient qu'ils les utilisaient par hasard -comme pour le sortilège d'Oppugno- mais ce dernier duel montrait l'étendue de son talent. Visiblement timide, il rejoint alors ces amis dans les gradins, alors que sous la clameur, le duel de la catégorie intermédiaire pris fin, l'un des concurrent s'étant laissé déconcentrer au profit de l'adversaire.

Ce n'était pas contre les règles, aussi ne restait-il plus que quatre combat au niveau intermédiaire avant de passer à la seconde phase du tournoi. Le niveau avancé en était déjà rendu aux quart de final et les choses se précisaient sensiblement. L'arbitrage ne laissait passer que les vainqueurs, éliminant les éventuelles égalités.

En outre ce faisant, le nombre de concurrent accepté ayant été très justement calculé et les combats décidés par avance, certains concurrent, par défaut d'adversaire à la seconde manche seraient déclarés vainqueur d'office. Techniquement c'était injuste, mais les affrontements ayant été décidé au hasard, c'était un facteur chance qui pouvait bénéficier à tout le monde. Et en l'occurrence, cette règle pouvait profiter à Hugo selon l'issue des prochaine combats.

Ne l'ayant jamais vue vêtue autrement qu'avec la robe noire des cours, je ne la reconnue pas tout de suite dans son uniforme informel que nous étions autorisé à porter en dehors des cours. Contrairement à la plus part des filles, elle portait l'uniforme pantalon mais cela lui seyait plutôt bien. Elle était visiblement trempée jusqu'aux os, ce pourquoi elle aura ôté son pull et qu'une quatrième de bon cœur lui aura prêté une cape coupe-vent, au cas où la pluie reviendrait pointer son nez.

Aussi, malgré la cape, le spectacle de la jeune fille trempée ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Et je restais captivée par la scène. Le duel fut de courte durée, et elle le gagnait. Cependant, un détail, outre son physique, attira mon attention. Lorsqu'elle laissait ses sortilèges, quoique formulés, celui-ci n'était accompagné d'aucun mouvement de la baguette. Elle restait juste assez en mouvement pour que cela ne se remarque pas du premier coup d'oeil.

C'était troublant. Bien qu'elle use de la formule, c'est comme si elle lançait ses sorts par le seul fait de la volonté, sans que la baguette accompagne ses actions à aucun moment. Se passer de tout mouvement était possible, de même qu'il est possible de se passer de la formule. Mais le niveau de concentration requis est strictement équivalent et si elle était capable de faire l'un, elle était probablement capable de faire l'autre ? Or, elle ne s'était pas présenté pour le concours avancé...pourquoi ?

Les combats s'enchainèrent et reprirent après la pause de midi. Sans surprise, les élèves qui s'étaient distingués au niveau avancé le firent également en catégorie intermédiaire et nombre de duel furent expéditifs. Le deuxième tour du tournoi intermédiaire s'acheva presque en même temps que la finale du tournoi avancé. Le gagnant était sans surprise de Serdaigle, un de ces poursuiveurs en sixième année dont j'avais omis le nom, bien qu'il fut énoncé quelques instants plus tôt.

L'inconnue et Hugo s'étaient qualifiés pour le troisième tour, mais Hugo affrontait le finaliste sortant du tournoi avancé et avait probablement aucune chance. Quand à cette fille, je m'en souciais pas vraiment mais j'étais curieuse de l'observer une nouvelle fois à l'oeuvre. Histoire de confirmer que mes yeux ne me jouait pas des tours. Hugo se fit sortir avec une blessure légère mais son concurrent ne gagna pas pour autant. Celui-ci ayant utilisé un sort de découpe -lacérant volontairement son adversaire au passage- il fut immédiatement disqualifié pour contrevenance aux règles.

Il était en effet interdit d'utiliser des sortilèges dont l'usage en premier lieu était destiné, dans le cadre d'un duel, à entrainer une blessure ouverte ou une fracture quelconque. Cependant, si cela arrivait par accident - et ça avait été le cas par trois fois déjà – il n'en était pas tenu rigueur.

Hugo était donc emmener à l'infirmerie avec une plaie ouverte de cinq centimètre, qui aurait disparu sans laisser de trace dans moins d'une heure. J'aurais dû le rejoindre à l'infirmerie, comme mon cœur le dictait, mais ma curiosité prit le dessus.

Je confiais Hugo à Emily -secrètement amoureuse de lui depuis notre troisième année- en prétextant que Hugo voudrait sans doute connaître les résultats dès que la plaie serait guérie. Les duels se poursuivirent et je finis par retenir -finalement- le nom de mon inconnue : Isalyn. Étrangement, je trouvais ce prénom tellement originale que j'étais sûre de le graver dans ma mémoire, malgré mes nombreuses faiblesses en la matière.

Isalyn donc, comme je pensais, n'utilisait pas le moindre mouvement de baguette pour le moindre sort qui soit. Elle combattait alors sur l'ex terrain des juniors, qui avait été spécialement reconverti pendant la pause, de même que le terrain avancé, de sorte que les duels s'enchaine plus vite en les faisant passer trois par trois. Ça devenait assez dur à suivre mais me concentrant sur elle, je n'en perdis pas une miette.

Comme le vainqueur de première année, elle rivalisait de sort différent et rivalisait d'astuce pour prendre par surprise ces adverses. En quart de finale, elle se qualifia ainsi en faisant apparaître une volée de papillon derrière un rocher disposé sur le terrain. Pour attaquer ensuite son adversaire à revers et l'envoyer valser d'un Expelliarmus mémorable, désarmant et jetant à terre son opposant d'un seul mouvement.

Elle était rusée, mais ses futurs adversaires l'avaient vu à l'oeuvre et savaient à quoi s'attendre, aussi ne pouvait-elle plus compté sur ces tours de passe-passe. Elle devrait vaincre ces derniers sans ces astuces pour l'emporter sur eux. En effet, elle n'était qu'en quatrième année. Et tout les trois autres concurrent encore en lice c'était hautement qualifié en catégorie avancée. Il restait deux septièmes années et le sixième année vainqueur prêt à en découdre.

Son opposant était un Serpentard, de l'autre coté, la demi-finale opposait deux serdaigles. Le première année gagnant était un Serpentard aussi, l'enjeu de cette demi-finale marquerait si oui ou non Griffondor avait au moins une chance de se distinguer à travers elle. Isalyn frappa la première, en utilisant le sortilège de Silencio. Selon les règles de cet catégorie, son adversaire s'en trouvait immédiatement neutralisé, n'ayant pas droit de recourir aux sortilèges informulés. Isalyn se projetait donc en final, sous l'usage d'une ultime ruse, après le duel le plus expéditif de toutes les demi-finales.

Sans surprise, le précédent vainqueur se retrouva de nouveau confirmé comme tel et fut dès cette instant son adversaire en final. Le duel fut épique mais Isalyn finit désarmée et c'est alors que, le vainqueur se croyant gagnant, elle utilisa le sortilège Accio de ses propres ressources pour récupérer sa baguette et stupéfixer son adversaire qui se croyait déjà vainqueur. Tout le monde avait un jour lancé un sort sans baguette, dès le plus jeune âge, c'est ainsi qu'on reconnaissait un sorcier. Mais les résultats sont imprévisibles.

Pour ainsi dire, je ne connais personne qui s'y soit risqué depuis que celle-ci a obtenu sa première baguette. Et encore moins qui que ce soit risqué sa baguette dans une telle expérience. C'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. La baguette aurait pu fusé en sens inverse, explosée, ou le sort aurait pu tout simplement ne pas fonctionner. Soit elle venait de gagner sur un coup de chance, soit sur un coup de maitre. En l'espèce, je l'avais vu à l'oeuvre et je ne croyais pas à la chance. Elle usait de sa baguette comme une extension pur et simple de sa main.

Nul doute possible qu'elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement cela comme une technique à part entière. Comment pouvait-elle être assez folle ou assez géniale pour avoir réussi son coup ? Et pourtant...ce qui me choquait tant n'avait apparemment troublé l'esprit de personne d'autre. Les gryffondors se précipitèrent des gradins improvisés jusqu'à Isalyn et deux grands gaillards la prirent carrément sur leurs épaules -ce qui eut été fort indécent si elle eut été en jupe.

Poufsouffle et Serpentard se mêlaient aux félicitations. Ces derniers sans rancune pour l'élimination de leur demi-finaliste. Isalyn, héroïne du jour, avait vaincu un Serdaigle de sixième année. La manière dont cela c'était produit était totalement oublié. Tout un chacun n'ayant retenu que l'image de ce dernier, tombant inconscient en se croyant vainqueur sous le sort d'une quatrième année. Les infirmières présentent s'affairant d'ailleurs à le réveiller et à lui rendre assez d'énergie pour le remettre d'appoint.

Oui, pour tout le monde, tout cela était oublié. Mais pour moi pas, je voulais en savoir plus, en découvrir davantage sur elle, quitte à embrigadée Hugo et Emily dans l'histoire. Tout cela avait réanimé mon intérêt de l'année précédente, du fait qu'on la voit si peu en dehors des heures de cours et tout ce qui s'en suit. Cette Isalyn était beaucoup trop mystérieuse et je voulais découvrir ses secrets, coûte que coûte.


	2. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

.

* * *

.

**§ Chapitre 2 : Qu'attends-tu de moi ? §**

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Une semaine avait passé depuis. Nous étions vendredi, et Isalyn, comme un an plus tôt avant la reprise, avait pris la fuite. C'était devenu impossible de la trouver même à l'heure des repas, à se demander comment elle mange...De mon coté, j'avais envie de la prendre entre quatre yeux pour qu'elle réponde à mes questions. J'en avais tellement que je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit le premier soir. Mais à ce moment précis, c'était la fin des cours et je me rendais chez Hagrid pour notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

C'était une sorte de tradition familiale, Hagrid étant un grand ami de la famille, j'étais tenue de le voir. En plus du fait, qu'on s'entendait bien, lui avec son air de Père Noël, en plus grand, et moi, qu'il comparait au chaperon rouge, pour la taille et les cheveux, disait-il. J'arrivais donc au pas de sa porte et tambourinant en appuyant le geste sur chaque syllabe de son nom.

James grimaçait chaque fois que je faisais ça, Albus se décomposait en un visage de réprimande, et Hagrid venait m'ouvrir en disant que j'étais la digne fille de mon père. N'ayant jamais vu mon père agir de la sorte, je ne voyais pas de quoi il voulait parler...

Hagrid vint m'ouvrir mais resta planté un moment sur le pas de la porte avant de me laisser entrer. **« Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi »** dit-il, ajoutant à la suite **« Cet endroit est bien vide sans James et Albus...là dernière fois que tu as fais cette tête là, tu avais ces deux gaillards à tes trousses et tu as passé la nuit là exprès pour les éviter »**. Il poussa un profond soupir en se remémorant la scène.

**-Tu as décidément bien grandi depuis. Alors qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point, jeune fille ?**

**-Tu étais là, samedi, au tournoi ? »** Il opina du chef et je poursuivi **« Il y a cette fille, la gagnante de Gryffondor... »** Et je lui racontais toute l'histoire depuis le tout début. Comment elle disparaissait, comment elle usait de sa baguette, cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait et mon envie de la percer à jour. Hagrid resta silencieux tournant sa tasse entre ses mains, soucieux, mais le regard attentif.

Je pestais aussi contre Emily et Hugo qui ne prenait décidément rien au sérieux et lui expliquait comment je l'avais cherché partout sans arriver à la trouver nulle part, c'était frustrant.

Avec un sourire en coin, il se tourna vers une malle en fer forgée et l'ouvrit en prononçant distinctement **« Cistem Aperio »**. Il en sortit une étoffe et ce qui semblait être un morceau de parchemin. Ce dirigeant vers la table, il y aménagea un espace et posa le tout entre lui et moi.

**-Ton frère Albus a laissé cela à ton intention, il s'était dit que je pourrais te remettre le tout quand tu en ressentirais le besoin. » Énonça t-il pour toute explication.**

Je t'étendis la main vers le parchemin et l'ouvrit, pour constater qu'il était parfaitement vierge. Je le retournais alors dans tout les sens comme si cela pouvait y changer quelque chose avant de le tendre vers Hagrid en signe d'incompréhension. Au lieu de s'en emparer, il tendit simplement sa baguette sur le parchemin que je tenais encore, l'autre main posée sur le cœur et d'énoncé cérémonieusement **« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »** avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie **« Décidément, c'est vraiment trop pour moi »** alors que sur le parchemin se reconvrait petit à petit de ligne pleine et brisée, ainsi que d'une calligraphie parfaite représentant Poudlard avec davantage de précision que le plan de l'école du Grand Hall.

La carte grouillait de noms, statiques ou en mouvements. Reconnaissant le nom de certain professeur, de quelques élèves et de la directrice dans son bureau. Je regardais Hagrid, abasourdie, qui me répondit d'un clin d'oeil et en retournant un pan de la carte. **« Création de ton grand-père, et du père de Teddy, entre autre. C'est votre héritage à tout les deux, à utiliser avec beaucoup de prudence »** Ajouta-t-il en pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur la carte et énonçant par le même, de sa même voix cérémonieuse **« méfait accomplit »**.

Me souriant en silence, il me désigna l'étoffe, m'invitant à m'en saisir comme je l'avais fait de la carte. Pareillement, même après examen je ne savais pas quoi en faire, même si j'avais compris que les apparences étaient trompeuses. **« Que suis-je censée faire exactement ? »**, mon regard aussi interrogateur que mes mots. Sa réponse ? Passer en dessous et regarder. Je m'exécutais, je ne compris pas davantage.

Sortant la tête de sous la cape, je pris un air dubitatif auquel il répondit en pointant le doigt sur moi, ou plus exactement derrière moi. Je me retournais, faisant face à mon reflet dans un miroir en pied. Voyant ma tête flotter toute seule, je compris. Enfouissant ma tête sous la cape, je voyais suffisamment claire en dessous et dans le miroir, je ne voyais plus rien, sinon le fond de la cabane d'Hagrid en arrière plan. Me dévêtant de la cape et la pliant soigneusement, je n'avais qu'une seule question à la bouche : comment ?

Hagrid m'expliqua tout ce qu'il en savait. Que c'était également un héritage familiale, le plus précieux de tous. Regardant la cape avec malice, Hagrid m'enjoignait encore d'en user avec prudence et sagesse. Ces objets étaient rares et précieux, je comprenais. Trois générations de Potter en avait fait bonne usage et je devais en sorte que la suivante puisse toujours en faire autant. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi il me donnait ces objets spécifiquement maintenant. Cela m'aiderait à répondre à toutes mes questions, si j'en faisais un usage avisé.

Je bombardais Hagrid de question, sur mon père, sur mes frères...et l'heure du thé fut passée depuis bien longtemps avant que je prenne congé et rejoigne mes amis à la salle commune des griffondors. Je fis un détour par les dortoirs pour ranger précieusement les deux artefacts et décidait de n'en parler en personne, de même qu'Albus, James ou mon père ne m'en eusse jamais parlé auparavant. C'était un secret de famille et j'avais l'intention de m'en montrer digne.

.

* * *

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Après le tournoi, j'étais devenue l'objet de toutes les attentions alors que je faisais mon possible pour agir discrètement. Je me moquais éperdument d'avoir fait ravaler sa fierté à un Serdaigle ou des points gagnés par Gryffondors dans la course à la coupe des quatre maisons. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens à mes yeux. Seul la récompense valait la peine de m'exposer ainsi, et les applaudissements lorsque je l'apportais victorieusement au QG valait cent fois ces attentions niaises que j'avais reçu de ci de là.

Nous avions été dix sur le coup. Hasard du tirage au sors, j'avais du éliminer l'un des nôtres, et failli me retrouver en demi-finale contre un ami s'il n'avait pas été sorti par ce serpentard en quart de finale. Bref, j'avais réussi à me rendre en finale, à gagner in extremis et à rapporter la récompense, objet de notre convoitise. Plus exactement, la fiole de Félix Felicis, qui constituait la moitié intéressante de la récompense.

Le facteur chance était ce qu'il nous manquait. Avec ceci, nous avions bon espoir de mener nos projets à terme. Mais depuis, j'avais dû m'isoler volontairement et m'éloigner du groupe. Moins à cause de l'euphorie ambiante qui n'avait duré que quelques jours que pour l'attention persistante de cette fille, Lily Potter. J'avais eu droit à un cours disserté sur elle rien qu'en m'enquérant de qui elle était. Et je la fuyais comme la peste en espérant qu'elle abandonne.

Sa famille -son père surtout- avait fait beaucoup pour le monde des sorciers vingt ans plus tôt. C'était encore le cas d'ailleurs. Sauf que le chef des Aurors étaient à la merci du Ministère. Un ministère corrompu et paranoïaque comme par le passé, sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de dangereux némésis psychopathe pour tirer les ficelles. L'évolution de la technologie Moldu, sujet de convoitise, d'espérance et de peur à l'échelle mondiale, dans toute la communauté sorcellière.

Entre les pro-technologies et les opposants, la guerre faisait rage. Surtout que tout n'était pas tout noir tout blanc. Oui, la profusion des satellites Moldu rendait le secret de notre existence de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Passés les années 90, l'arrivée d'internet et des téléphones portables est devenu un problème à part entière. Une seule vidéo sur internet d'un sorcier à l'oeuvre suffirait à faire notre outing mondial. Un seul téléphone portable en activité à l'intérieur d'une zone de Repello Moldum, trahissait notre présence et nous obligeait à lever le camp. Et déplacer un village entier corps et bien n'était pas une mince affaire.

La communauté internationale était sur le fil du rasoir et le royaume-uni, sur le bord de la rupture; quasiment prêt à rompre tout contact avec les Moldus et revenir des siècles en arrière, comme au moment de la grande inquisition, laissant des milliers de jeunes sorciers en arrière « pour le bien de la communauté ». L'autarcie avait été un désastre par le passé, et nous conjuguions tous nos efforts pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Tout ça pour dire que je fuyais cette fille. Les autres espéraient vaguement la recruter : après tout, son frère cadet en était et les chiens ne font pas des chats. Cependant, sa curiosité me mettait mal à l'aise, me donnait des frissons partout et son regard insistant faisait battre mon cœur à tout rompre, m'inspirant un seul comportement, la fuite. L'année passée déjà, je l'avais évitée et une seule fois -lors de cette dispute avec sa mère- je m'étais prise de compassion au lieu de détaler.

Bref, cette fille était une plaie. Elle et ses amis m'avaient suivi partout, en vrai stalker, et ça avait été vraiment compliqué de m'en débarasser. Enfin, ça aurait été du gâteau sans le chien du concierge, mais ce crétin ne savait rien faire d'autre que m'aboyer dessus, ce qui avait le don de me hérisser le poil. J'ai bien cru que Lily allait me repérer cette fois là, mais heureusement, elle était davantage distraite par le chien et j'avais pu prendre la fuite sans demander mon reste.

Enfin, ce qui m'inquiétait davantage, c'est qu'on était dimanche et que je ne l'avais plus vu me suivre depuis la veille, alors que son attention était croissante jusqu'à lors. Pour une raison indéterminée, je présumais d'instinct que c'était pas bon signe. Je la cherchais partout du regard, m'attendait à la trouver à chaque angle, chaque croisement. C'était à mon tour de devenir paranoïaque. Cette fille me rendait folle. Tout ça pour un stupide flacon de chance...ironie du sort, c'était bien ma veine, tiens !

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Cette fille avait un moyen de fuir le regard. J'avais beau la suivre sans un bruit sous ma cape d'invisibilité et la savoir quelque part dans le noir à moins de dix mètres, je m'étais plusieurs fois laissée distancée...jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse tout bonnement de la carte, deux fois de suite, au même endroit. La prendre en embuscade et aller à la confrontation m'avait traversée mais ce serait maladroit et inutile. De plus, la seule explication qui me vint dans l'immédiat fut qu'elle puisse utilisé l'invisibilité elle aussi mais c'eut été étonnant car Hagrid m'avait assurée que ma cape était unique. Il existait aussi des potions et des sortilèges mais rien d'aussi efficace.

J'étais repassée chez Hagrid, déconfite, qui s'étonna pour la carte...mais se contenta pour tout conseil de me dire que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. Autrement dit, elle devait avoir un truc qui lui permettait de se balader, en pleine nuit, sans être repérée par les profs, les préfets ou les élèves. Ce que je faisais parfaitement bien également grâce à ma cape d'invisibilité.

Après avoir épuisé la thèse de l'invisibilité, j'abandonnais très vite l'hypothèse -de toute façon impossible- du transplanage, puis celle de la lévitation -des fois qu'elle se déplacerait à hauteur de plafond- et par élimination, j'arrivais au bout d'une semaine par élimination à supposer qu'elle usait de métamorphose. Je trouvais alors un intérêt nouveau au cours de métamorphose et harcelait le professeur de question qui me renvoyait invariablement à divers ouvrage consultable en bibliothèque.

Pendant une semaine, j'y passais alors le plus clair de mon temps libre, y croisant même l'intéressée sans même lui accorder plus d'un regard. Isalyn avait d'ailleurs un effarement non dissimuler marquer sur ces traits, comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Par pur hasard, elle disparaissait de la carte à moins de cinquante mètre de là, du coté de la réserve. Bref, cette question m'obsédait tellement que j'ignorais totalement la personne pour m'intéresser uniquement à la métamorphose.

Le premier cas de métamorphose humaine, était la métamorphose animale mais il était apparemment impossible d'en prendre la totalité des attributs physiques sans perdre du même coup toute conscience humaine. J'abandonnai du même coup l'éventualité qu'elle se ballade transformée en chauve-souris -oui, j'avais sérieusement envisagé cette idée. Quand à la métamorphose partielle, les chimères donnaient que très rarement le résultat escompté, certainement pas idéal pour passer inaperçu, en tout cas.

La rubrique « Polynectar » avait ravivé mon enthousiasme mais posait quelques problèmes. Prendre l'apparence d'un prefet ou d'un professeur aurait été le parfait alibi, mais dans ce cas, au lieu de roder dans les couloirs et de disparaître, elle avancerait, baguette allumée sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Sauf à craindre de croiser son double dans un couloir. Outre cela, il y avait le problème des contraintes de la potion et de l'ingrédient final « un morceau de la personne dont on souhaitait prendre l'apparence ».

Subtiliser une mèche de cheveu était encore ponctuellement possible, mais utiliser quotidiennement du polynectar était impossible, non ? Une élève ne pourrait pas ainsi se balader avec une apparence qui n'était pas la sienne, trompant élèves et professeurs et ce, sans jamais se faire remarquer. Non, ça devait être quelque chose d'autre...mais quoi ? J'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand j'entraperçue la réponse dans un manuel de sixième année.

Les animagi. La possibilité de se transformer en animal en conservant une conscience humaine, donc c'était possible, mais d'un niveau plutôt élevée. Enfin, si elle maitrisait l'art d'user des sorts sans bouger ni parler, d'un niveau à peu près égal, pourquoi pas ? Cela n'était pas à proprement parlé un sort, plutôt une faculté acquise et n'était conditionnée par aucune potion, règle ou limite de temps. Si elle en étais...

Puis tout soudain, des événements me revinrent en mémoire, ou plus précisément, une somme de détails que j'avais négligé. Un chat qui « faisait sa vie » au milieu du couloir et que je croisais assez souvent. Le chien du concierge lui menait la vie dure...la plus part des animaux domestiques demeuraient dans la tour des griffondors, loin des couloirs et des salles de cours. Fatalement, il y avait bien peu d'animaux qui tolérait un enfermement prolongé. Et les petites annonces pour animaux égarés étaient monnaies courantes.

Mais il y avait ce chat, toujours le même, que je voyais partout. Les chats sont des créatures plutôt indépendantes alors cela ne m'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit...à supposer qu'elle soit un animagus, c'était normale qu'elle puisse se mouvoir dans le noir et que soit pelage noir de gris soit difficilement visible. Elle pouvait aisément passer inaperçu dans le décor si c'était le cas. Comme Minerva McGonagall, reconnaissable uniquement par ses yeux sous forme de chat. Encore faudrait-il mettre cette théorie à l'épreuve. Désormais, je ferais plus attention aux chats...et aux animaux en général.

.

* * *

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais fini par relâcher ma garde. La situation était revenue à la normale et, plus que ça, cette Lily avait cessé de me mettre mal à l'aise pour se découvrir une passion subite et nouvelle pour les études. Pour une raison qui me dépassait, cela me chiffonnait un peu. Mais désormais, je pouvais sortir en paix à loisir, au besoin ou simplement par plaisir. Je profitais de cette liberté nouvellement acquise et prenait la direction de la bibliothèque, au deuxième étage, en jouant les funambules sur les rampes des escaliers mobiles.

Je pénétrais dans la bibliothèque puis dans la réserve, non sans mal. Entrer et sortir n'étaient pas une sinécure. Je m'orientais assez mal dans un espace à l'équerre uniforme. Cependant, j'arrivais assez vite en vue du portrait recherché, au fond de la réserve et la récréation était finie, m'arrachant une plainte. Sauf qu'au lieu de pénétrer simplement dans les lieux comme je l'espérais, une lumière naquit à deux pas de là. J'étais attendue, par miss Lily en personne.

Craignant qu'elle m'ait vu et tentée par la fuite, j'eus une seconde d'hésitation qui me fit désarmer, une seconde de stupeur qui me vit scotcher contre une étagère, et ma main droite se faire écraser par terre sous son pied gauche. Sa voix se faisait basse et douce, m'assurant qu'elle me stupéfixerait sur place si je tentais ne serait-ce que de faire un geste pour récupérer ma baguette, qu'elle m'avait vu à l'oeuvre et qu'elle savait de quoi j'étais capable. Ce après quoi elle recula, sa baguette toujours pointée sur moi, avant de poursuivre :

**- Tu es une animagus, n'est-ce pas ?**

Voilà que tout mon monde s'écroule. Mes amis ne peuvent plus rien pour moi à ce stade et mon destin est remis entre les mains de cette fille. Les animagi n'avaient pas la côte ces derniers temps. Ceux qui se déclaraient se voyaient surveillés nuit et jour, et les animagi dénoncés finissaient à Azkaban, avec les Mangemorts et autres indésirables. Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie annonçant qu'un animagus puissant signerait la fin de la corruption du Ministère de la Magie, même si la formule exacte n'était pas connue...

Avec mes 24 cm au garrot sur la pointe des pattes et des griffes acérées, oh mon dieu, ce que j'étais dangereuse ! Être animagus en un don, au même titre qu'avoir un don de voyance ou plus rarement, être fourchelang. On est plus ou moins disposé à être animagus, pour certains c'est inné, pour la majeur part, c'est acquis plus ou moins difficilement et d'autres n'y arriveront jamais pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils n'ont pas ça dans le sang.

C'était simplement un don, qui ne requérait ni sort, ni baguette. Certains mettaient des années, d'autres seulement des mois et plus rarement, quelques uns le devenaient spontanément avant même d'être en âge de tenir leur première baguette. Le premier acte magique d'un enfant est révélateur du sorcier qu'il sera et moi, j'étais animagus dès l'âge de neuf ans. Mon « père » m'avait toujours regardé dégouté, persuadé que je n'étais pas sa fille...et j'avais quatre ans plus tard été exhilée -comme de par hasard- dans le pays le plus hostile au animagi.

Résignée à mon sort mais prête à en découdre, je regardais l'instrument de ma chute avec détermination. Mais des larmes perlèrent devant mes yeux, troublant ma vision et je n'eus alors trouvé rien de mieux que d'énoncé l'évidence **« Tu as l'intention de le dire à tout le monde... »** et ma voix montait et se brisait sur les derniers, me coupant tout effet. Un sentiment de colère m'enflammait comme un tisonnier dans mon bas ventre, tentant d'un revers prudent de la main de sécher mes larmes, conservant mes forces en vue d'en découdre.

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

**-Tu as l'intention de le dire à tout le monde ?**

La question avait fusée, me traversant de part en part. Pourquoi cette question sur son statut d'animagus ? Après toutes ces recherches, après l'avoir suivi sous sa forme de chat jusque dans la réserve, l'avoir vu se transformer et l'avoir ainsi désarmée...qu'espérais-je dont de plus ? Une confirmation sur papier timbrée. Quand à savoir si j'allais le dire à qui que ce soit, à la simple vue de sa détresse et de ses larmes, la réponse franchie simplement mes lèvres sans que j'y réfléchisse.

**-Non, je ne le dirais à personne.**

À ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Le ton de ma voix avait sonné comme une promesse. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Elle venait de se transformer sous mes yeux, je n'arrivais même pas encore à y croire moi-même et je promettais sans réfléchir d'en parler à personne.

**-Si tu n'es pas là pour me dénoncer qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

Ces yeux étaient de nouveaux secs, son regard perçant et curieusement beau. Ces iris étaient d'un bleu magnifique, vu de près, une couleur indescriptible à l'attirance surnaturelle. J'avais littéralement l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux. Reprendre ces esprits, se concentrer sur la question et répondre de manière approprié, allez Lily, tu peux le faire !

**-Des réponses...je veux des réponses. C'est tout.**

J'étais maintenant honteuse de demander, comme si la balance des pouvoirs s'étaient inversés et que je venais d'être prise en faute. Je promenais mon regard pour ne surtout pas croiser son regard. Je notais le tableau, à moins de deux mètres et ajoutais une envolée de question à la liste de celles que j'avais déjà. Comme tout les tableaux, celui-ci aussi était animé, et situé comme il l'était, en plein milieu de la réserve, les visites devaient se faire rare.

**-Et après ? Tu seras satisfaite ? Tu me laisseras tranquille ?**

C'était un marché. Elle était prête à répondre et une fois satisfaite, je disparaissais de sa vie. C'était ça le deal ? Mon regard croisait le sien, encore. Je n'arrivais plus à rassembler mes idées tellement elles étaient contradictoire, j'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et j'avais... mal. Un moment, je crus qu'elle me jetais un sort, j'étais prête à la stupefixer et à l'abandonner là. Mais l'évidence m'apparut, c'était la ma réaction, ma réponse à cette dernière question. Et cette fois, je forçais ces mots à traverser mes lèvres, avant de prendre la fuite.

.

* * *

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

**-Des réponses...je veux des réponses. C'est tout.**

Ainsi tu m'avais plaquée, écrasée la main, menacée et tenue en garde pour obtenir des réponses ?

J'essayais de ravaler ma colère, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour réprimer l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines. J'étais prête à vendre très chère ma peau il y a encore dix secondes, alors l'hostilité c'était mue en défi et le venin dans chacun de mes mots me surprit moi-même.

**-Et après ? Tu seras satisfaite ? Tu me laisseras tranquille ?**

Son visage s'empourpre tout soudain et elle se met curieusement à pleurer. Elle tremble et crispe la main sur sa baguette. Je sentais presque le coup partir, mais rien ne vint. À ce moment, avec ces grands cheveux long roux flamboyant qui lui tombent en mèche désordonnée, cette grimace et la posture, n'eut été les larmes qu'elle aurait vraiment le look sorcière, celui des contes Moldus.

**-Non...Probablement pas...Désoléeee.**

Et elle détale, la démarche raide et crispée, alors que je suis certaine que la dernière voyelle fait trembler l'édifice tellement elle teinte à mes oreilles. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser. Vraiment une plaie cette Lily Potter ! Les sons portent vachement en pleine nuit ! Était-elle vraiment obligée de crier son « Désolée » en s'enfuyant à toute jambe ? Avec ça, pas de réunion ce soir...En plus de ça, j'aurais matière à réfléchir à cause d'elle. Je repartis comme j'étais venue, croisant pas moins de deux préfets en chemin.


	3. Rendez-vous dans les bois

.

* * *

.

**§ Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous dans les bois... §**

.

* * *

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Un mois avait passé depuis cette nuit là. Durant ce laps de temps, Lily n'avait visiblement rien dit à personne. Je commençait à me faire à l'idée que mon secret était effectivement bien gardé avec elle. Elle me saluait désormais de la main dans les couloirs ou me souriait quand elle me croisait sous forme féline, mais ne m'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot...et détournait bien vite le regard. Ce changement radical de comportement me rendait dingue. J'avais la trouille qu'elle révèle mon secret s'il n'y avait pas de contre-partie, or, elle ne demandait rien.

En plus de ça, Josh et Ethan n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi – genre, je faisais une fixette sur elle. Liam, play-boy du groupe abondait dans leur sens et Owen haussait les épaules. Seul les filles, – Erin en tête qui prenait de tout façon le parti opposé à celui d'Ethan en tout circonstance – comprenaient ma réaction. De toute façon, nous étions tous dans la mouise jusqu'au cou si elle décidait de parler de nos réunions clandestines dans la réserve.

Bref, je ressentais ce brusque changement comme le calme avant la tempête, comme quand elle semblait s'être trouvée une fascination nouvelle pour les études pour, au final, me sauter dessus en pleine nuit dans la réserve. Je ne pouvais prendre son silence et son mutisme pour acquis, ce qui faisait que j'étais, du coup, tout le temps sur mes gardes. Puis les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent finalement et Miss Lily s'en est allée pour les fêtes.

C'était mon premier Noël sur Poudlard et je profitais de cette parenthèse dorée autant que faire ce peut. Pas de cours ni d'astreinte, les seules horaires étant ceux des repas. Mes amis et moi pouvions nous réunir impunément en plein milieu de la journée. Bethany rêvait de faire du patin sur le lac, Owen de dessiner des anges dans la neige et je n'avais trouvé de mieux que de glisser d'un toit pour atterrir, heureusement, dans vingt centimètre de neige. Je n'avais rien de cassé mais je ne faisais pas ma fière. Et très vite, l'euphorie des vacances m'avait ôté Lily de l'esprit et toutes mes inquiétudes était désormais enterrées, sous épais tapis de neige.

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Les vacances battaient leur plein et toute la famille était réunis au Terrier, le seul endroit où nous pouvions tous tenir sans se marcher dessus. Et pourtant, tenir à plus de trente dans les lieux n'était pas une mince affaire. Revenant de ma chambre que je partageais avec quatre de mes cousines, je m'arrêtais à l'angle de l'escalier, saisissant les bribes d'une conversation « adulte » qui n'aurait jamais été tenu autrement que dans notre dos.

-**Et bien, il était temps. J'avais peur qu'on l'étouffe avec toutes ses pressions sur son dos. » **

La voix de mon père, sans doute en train de parler de mon frère Albus. Dix-huit ans déjà et toujours pas en couple. Ça devenait fort intéressant.

**-Enfin, qui est l'heureux(/se) élu(e) ? On est en droit de savoir...**

Ma mère...éternelle curieuse dans le domaine du coeur. Et si aucun nom n'avait encore été prononcé, ce n'était très probablement que des ragots de grandes personnes. Des pronostics sur la vie sentimentale d'Albus sans intérêt aucun.

**-Ne mettez pas la charrue avant les bœufs vous deux. Ce genre de chose prennent leur temps. La première personne intéressée sera sans doute la dernière personne à le savoir alors motus.**

Hagrid. Finalement, il y avait peut-être bien quelque chose pour qu'il prenne ainsi part à la conversation. Ce sur quoi je dévalais les dernières marches d'escaliers, l'air innocente, faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Cependant, je manquais de me trahir deux heures plus tard lorsque nous évoquions le mariage prochain de Teddy et Victoire à l'heure du diner. Il était prévu pour cet été et la famille au grand complet félicitait les tourtereaux pour la troisième fois déjà -étant absente la toute première fois, l'hiver dernier.

Cependant, cette histoire continuait à me tourner en tête et je regardais Albus d'un air interrogateur, ce à quoi il répondit d'un même regard et d'un haussement d'épaule, ayant l'air de dire « quoi ? ». Je me pris à l'idée de lui poser directement la question mais ne passait finalement pas à l'acte. Nous avions trois ans d'écart et la famille désespérait déjà de le voir en couple. Je me croyais prête pour le jour où on viendrait à mon tour me taquiner à ce sujet, ne me doutant pas du tout que ce jour viendrait plus tôt que prévu.

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Nous étions à quelques jours de la reprise et Emily avait été invitée pour l'occasion. Elle en profitait pour draguer mon cousin Hugo et je m'en amusais beaucoup, mais ce soir, c'était soirée entre filles. Entre mes cousines et leurs copines, plus Emily et moi, nous étions quatorze filles entre elles. Nous étions chez Victoire Weasley, qui depuis des années organisait toujours ce genre de réunion deux ou trois fois l'an. Ces parents étaient plutôt complaisant et nous laissait « juste » une petite liste de recommandations, en douze pages. Je les trouvais déjà courageux de nous laisser ainsi investir les lieux sans chaperon, sur la simple promesse de leur fille que la maison serait encore debout à leur retour.

Emily et moi ne nous étions rapprochée que l'hiver dernier et c'était la première fois que j'amenais quelqu'un à ce genre de soirée. Je n'étais jamais très à mon aise jusqu'à présent mais cette fois-ci, j'avais Emily avec moi, qui parlait pour deux. Enthousiaste, extravertie et intarissable quelque soit le sujet de conversation ; j'étais très contente qu'elle soit là. Victoire qui venait de choisir sa robe de mariée souhaitait nous la montrer pour l'occasion, ce qui dériva vite en défilé de mode. Je détestais ça et c'est presque de force que Victoire s'amusa à jouer à la poupée avec moi. J'avais l'air de rien sinon d'une potiche engoncer dans une robe, tirée à quatre épingle, maquillée avec une truelle et les doigts vernis d'un rouge pétant totalement ridicule. N'étais-je pas assez rousse qu'il faille en rajouter une couche ?

Après quoi ainsi accoutrée, la conversation s'attardait sur les préparatifs de mariage, puis sur les histoires de cœurs de chacune assemblée. Généralement, c'était le moment que je choisissais pour aller faire du thé, me rendre aux toilettes ou n'importe quelle excuse bidon pour ne pas participer à la conversation. Tout le monde était au courant de mes deux frères possessifs aussi personne ne me tenait rigueur que je m'éclipse lorsque le sujet tombait sur la table. Sauf que, cette fois, je n'eus pas cette chance. Emily me sauvait déjà la vie en parlant de Hugo en long en large et en travers. Vu qu'elle parlait de mon cousin et du frère de rose, c'était relativement gênant mais sa passion était communicative. Cependant, cela ne fit que retardé l'inévitable et la question de victoire avait fusé comme un boulet de canon, m'empêchant de m'y soustraire.

**- Et toi, Lily, rien de nouveau coté cœur maintenant que tes deux frères sont diplomés ?**

Traduction : aurais-tu passé le cap maintenant que tu n'as plus deux boulets de frère envahissants pour te chaperonner ? Je rougissais aussi sec, quoi qu'il n'y avait rien de très intéressant à dire. Les filles étaient toutes ouïes et voulaient une histoire alors j'admettais avoir reçu des déclarations durant le trimestre. Mais cela ne semblait pas donner satisfaction à Victoire qui en rajoutait une couche.

**-Malgré tout ça aucun petit copain...ou petite copine ****~ ?**

Elle avait assez lourdement insisté sur les derniers mots et toutes les filles la regardait comme si elle avait lâché une couleuvre.

**-Quoi ? J'ai reçu plein de déclaration de fille moi ****aussi...alors pourquoi pas ?**

Me regardant moi, puis Emily tour à tour. Avant d'arriver à sa chute, forcément préparée à l'avance.

**-L'hiver dernier personne n'a réellement compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas rentrée et là, tu invites quelqu'un chez tes parents pour la toute**** première fois****. Désolée, je manque de tact.**

Clairement elle était tout sauf désolée. Emily avait le sang chaud et une dispute avait alors éclaté. Victoire finit par se recevoir une baffe mémorable, parfaitement méritée, et peut-être la première de sa vie...mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et elle finit par avoir le dernier mot.

**-Tout ce que je dis ce que garçon ou fille, qu'importe. Je ne fais que rapporter ce qui se dit et ce que tout le monde sait. Lily a changé depuis cet été. Et la première qui dira le contraire à de la merde dans les yeux.**

Sur le coup, tout le monde -Emily comprise, avait l'air assez d'accord et me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Je regardais la scène à part moi, en spectatrice déconcertée qui ne voit pas de quoi on parle. Mais l'incident était clos et je restais mon comptant à ruminer sur la conversation passée.

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Le soir même, avant d'aller au lit, j'en étais à tenter de défaire cette coiffure idiote que Victoire m'avait faite. J'étais énervée et n'y tenant plus, les cheveux emmêlés dans tout les sens, je pris un ciseau et tranchait dans le vif. Adieu les cheveux long rebelles, c'était aussi simple que ça. C'est ce mot que Rose -tête en l'air- avait choisi pour faire irruption dans la salle de bain. Elle se retint visiblement de hurler, les deux mains sur la bouche, avant de me rejoindre dans un silence effroyable. Je m'étais coupée les cheveux, pas mutilée.

Contre toute attente, elle s'empara du ciseau sans un mot et s'attela à achever mon oeuvre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Rose en avait fini avec mes cheveux, admirant son travail, sourire aux lèvres. Dès la première seconde, je m'en étais remise à elle et le résultat était hallucinant. De l'autre coté de la porte, les autres tambourinaient pour entrer. Rose était une diplômée talentueuse et la porte était on-ne peut plus verrouillée de sorte que même Victoire pestait sans arriver à l'ouvrir.

Puis les premiers mots de Rose vinrent comblés le silence entre nous.

**-Tu ne devrais pas agir sur un coup de tête juste à cause de ce que te dit Victoire. Elle est pas très fine ni très diplomate.**

Pour toute réponse, je dodelinais de la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait posé la moindre question. Ce n'était ni totalement vrai ni totalement faux.

**-Tes parents vont avoir un choc demain matin...mais les cheveux courts te vont vraiment bien.**

Nos regards se croisent dans le miroir. Je sais tout de suite qu'elle le pense vraiment et qu'elle partage mon opinion sur mon ancienne coupe. Son regard se fait malicieux et tout soudain, ses mains dans mes cheveux sans crier gare, elle entreprend de me passer un shampoing imaginaire.

Dans notre grande famille, c'est presque plus une grande sœur qu'une cousine et venant d'elle, la remarque passe très bien.

**-Malgré tout, tu as vraiment changé, tu sais ? Et sans te mettre la pression, quand ce sera la bonne personne, tu as intérêt à m'envoyer un hibou postale avant que je l'apprenne de mon frère...ou des parents.**

Les propos d'une sœur pour une autre, ou presque. Après quatre année passée ensemble à Poudlard, de même que le plus clair de nos vacances depuis notre plus tendre enfance, nous étions liée comme les doigts de la main et elle me comprenait sans que j'eusse besoin de dire un mot. Je la serrais dans un câlin de remerciement et de réconfort avant d'affronter nos cousines faisant un siège devant la porte.

.

* * *

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

C'était la reprise des cours et Poudlard était en pleine effervescence, comme une ruche au premier jour du printemps. Si ce n'est que le printemps était encore loin et que la raison de cette agitation était en réalité, les devoirs de vacances à rendre en cette première semaine de cours. Devoir que beaucoup réalisaient sans surprise à la dernière minute, n'en dormant plus de la nuit. Il y avait aussi le petit marché noir qui battait son plein -les stocks étant strictement renouvelés après chaque vacances scolaires. Avec en produit phare, les potions dopantes spéciales examens et donc, strictement interdites ainsi que les très célèbres boites à flemme nouvelles générations capable de simuler une bonne quinzaine de maladie plus ou moins grave, au choix.

Pour moi, c'était un temps béni, n'ayant aucun devoir en retard, ni besoin d'un quelconque subterfuge pour ne pas aller en cours. Les profs étaient assez peu regardant, dans la mesure où je n'étais pas bavarde et que les notes se suivaient sans que l'on n'eut rien à me reprocher. Ce statut de bonne élève me permettait de jouir d'une relative confiance de la part des professeurs. Une confiance dont je pouvais jouir chaque fois que le besoin se faisait sentir et qui m'avait évité un certain nombre d'ennuis.

Je profitais donc durant mon temps libre, de ces quelques jours restant de félicité hivernale avant que cette atmosphère de vacances ne retombe définitivement dans l'oubli. Je sortais donc de classe, très fière de la copie que je venais de rendre et ravie d'avoir le reste de mon mercredi pour profiter de l'effet du pâle soleil sur la neige avant que celles-ci ne fondent. Les premières neiges de l'année me rappelait énormément de souvenir, celle-ci ne tombant par chez moi qu'un mois et demi plus tard, au grand minimum.

Cependant, je fus interrompue dans mes rêveries et mes projets par une élève, arrivant à contre-sens et m'attrapant par le bras sans sommation. Qui, que, quoi, comment ? Il me fallu une bonne-demi seconde pour émerger et reconnaître Lily Potter. Je devais avoir l'air d'un merlan frit tellement cette apparition me laissait sans voix. J'avais beau savoir que c'était bien la même personne, transfigurée, sans que je me rappelle exactement ce qui avait changé en elle. Ce sur quoi, elle attaqua sans préambule.

**-Isalyn, j'aurais besoin de te parler.**

Après m'avoir ignorée quasiment un mois et demi avant les vacances, je trouvais ça gonflé qu'elle me demande ça comme ça. Enfin, elle savait alors je devais rester zen et diplomate en toutes circonstances.

**-Juste Lyn. Sinon...du genre, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? »**

Exprimant à mon ton que c'était probablement ni l'endroit ni le moment. Et que de plus, elle me prenait de court. De son coté, elle semblait vraiment pesé le pour et le contre avant de renchérir :

**-Ce soir, minuit, dans la salle commune, ça te va ?**

Je grimaçais. La salle commune n'était pas l'endroit le plus discret du monde pour discuter, mais je me voyais mal l'inviter ailleurs, au risque qu'elle se fasse prendre. Je ne savais pas encore comment elle avait fait son coup la dernière fois à la bibliothèque et je ne tenais pas tant que ça à l'apprendre. De plus, elle savait _a priori_ assez bien ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire les mercredi soir à la même heure...Ce qui faisait que j'acquiesçais silencieusement à sa proposition d'un signe de tête et qu'elle me laissa partir, sans plus de cérémonie.

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Peu avant minuit, la salle commune était vide. Je m'étais pelotonner tout contre l'épais rembourrage d'un fauteuil se trouvant là près de l'âtre encore chaud, les mains agripper à mon livre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne savais plus très bien pourquoi j'avais tant souhaité ce rendez-vous, maintenant que l'heure se faisait éminemment proche.

**-Bonsoir miss Lily »** Énonça Lyn, au bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

J'avais bien envie de lui répondre pareillement, mais Isalyn semblait proscrit. Juste Lyn, avait-elle dit.

**-Bonsoir Lyn »** Me décidais-je à répondre finalement en me redressant sur mon siège. Quoique ça ne fut pas tout à fait le soir et que ma réponse se faisait nécessairement plus familière, ainsi nommée.

J'essayais de me composer un sourire aussi chaleureux que possible alors que j'étais, au fond, terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle s'assit alors d'elle-même dans le fauteuil en vis à vis du mien et planta son regard dans les flammes avant d'ajouter :

**-Souhaites-tu que l'on discute de certaines de ces questions dont tu parlais l'autre fois ? **»

Le ton était celui d'une conversation informelle entre deux « connaissances » amicales, sans plus. Sûrement des fois que quelqu'un écouterait subrepticement notre discussion. Je ne pouvais pas lui tenir rigueur de sa méfiance. Ce lieu de rendez-vous était en effet stupide...mais rassurant pour moi. Passant maladroitement mes mains sur la reliure à l'aveugle, jusqu'à ce que mes doigts rencontre le marque-page, je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour exprimer ma demande.

**-Oui et non. »** répondis-je, ouvrant l'ouvrage à la page désirée, pour ensuite le tendre dans sa direction **« En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'apprendre ça ? »**

Prenant l'ouvrage en main, son regard se fit curieux, déconcerté et finalement amusé, un demi-sourire naissant aux coins de ses lèvres. Sa réaction se fit nette et sans détour, tranchant nette avec le ton qu'elle employa juste avant.

**-Quelle motivation peut bien te pousser à vouloir l'apprendre ? »**

Elle attendait une réponse honnête mais son ton indiquait clairement que ma réponse ne changerait rien à celle qu'elle me ferait ensuite. J'essaya alors d'être la plus exhaustive possible.

**-D'abord par curiosité. J'ai appris qu'un de mes grand-pères en était capable bien avant de te rencontrer. Ensuite, parce que j'aimerais savoir faire quelque chose dont mes frères sont incapables... Enfin, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis que je t'ai vu le faire.**

Je devais rougir comme une pivoine sur les derniers mots. Ils signifiaient davantage pour moi que le choix des mots ne le laissait penser. Elle se releva à moitié pour se rassoir sur un accoudoir, l'air soucieuse. Ces yeux me transpercèrent, brillant d'un éclat ni tout à fait humain, ni tout à fait animal. Je luttais pour rester yeux dans les yeux et ne pas me renfoncer dans mon fauteuil tellement ce regard était intense. Puis elle ferma les yeux, concluant simplement.

**-Tu connais les risques que tu prends mais oui, je peux tenter de te l'apprendre. Ça pourra prendre plus ou moins longtemps selon tes capacités et ta détermination. Donc...tu es sûre de vouloir l'apprendre ?**

J'opinais simplement du chef et, elle, se levait pour partir.

**-Demain après les cours, dans le parc, sans faute. Et viens avec ta baguette, dans l'immédiat, tu en auras besoin**.

Elle ajoutait ces mots en s'étant rapprochée tout près de moi. Et le son grave et suave de sa voix naturellement perchée au alto m'étonnant au plus haut point. Se rendait-elle compte de cette modulation ? Et pourquoi mon cœur battait si vite alors qu'elle venait, purement et simplement d'accepter ma demande, ni plus ni moins ? Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, elle prenait la direction qui menait au dehors, visiblement de sortie ce soir encore et me salua poliment avant de disparaître, ne me laissant même pas le temps de lui répondre. En partant, déjà hors de vue, elle avait ajouté qu'elle aimait bien ma nouvelle coiffure. Et venant d'elle, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me sentir flattée.

De manière totalement différente que lorsqu'il s'agissait de la réaction d'Emily ou Hugo. Peut-être simplement parce que nous n'avions pas le même genre de relation, pour ne pas dire simplement que nous n'en avions aucune. Ce compliment là était gratuit, probablement sincère et je n'avais pu retenir le rougissement qui me brûlait les joues. Elle n'était déjà plus là alors ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Je restais donc là, seule, en proie mes démons, incertaine de ce que j'allais présentement faire, entre m'installer pour lire et monter me coucher. Une question existentielle, en somme...et je riais de ma propre bêtise.

.

* * *

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Installée au beau milieu du parc dans l'intention d'être visible, je détestais ça. Être ainsi exposée allait contre tout mes principes et je me sentais nerveuse. Lily arriva un quart d'heure plus tard et je lui fis simplement signe de me suivre vers un endroit plus tranquille. Un espace boisé et ombré en bordure du lac. Une fois arrivée sur place, la question fusa comme une flèche partant d'un arc au maximum de sa tension :

**-Alors, on commence par quoi ? » **Demandait-elle d'une voix prudente en regardant aux alentours.

**-Je me suis dite que tu voudrais peut-être connaître ton familier avant qu'on se mette à travailler la métamorphose proprement dite. » **Ma réponse était sortie naturellement, déjà prête de la veille au soir.

**-Euh...mon familier ? » **Elle m'interrogeait du regard visiblement perdue.

**-Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé necessaire, mais je pensais que tu voudrais connaître qu'elle est l'animal qui te correspond le mieux, ton familier, avant de tenter de te transformer au hasard et probablement sans succès, en la première chose qui te viendrait à l'esprit »**

**-Hum, ok » **repondit-elle pensive **« Et comment on s'y prend ? »**

**-Et bien, il faut que tu apprennes au préalable à générer un Patronus corporel. Ce n'est pas fiable à 100% mais c'est ce que l'on a de mieux.**

Ainsi l'avais-je dit, ainsi nous l'avions fait. Nous nous retrouvâmes trois jours de suite avant l'heure du repas avant qu'elle n'arrive à produire son premier Patronus. Malgré tout mes conseils, elle n'arrivais pas à produire autre chose qu'un halo concentrique à la pointe de sa baguette. Nous nous vîmes deux semaines tous les jours à ce même régime avant qu'elle me regarde la mine déconfite et admette qu'elle se sentait bloquée. Focaliser son attention sur un blocage était sans nul doute la meilleure manière de l'entretenir, alors je lui proposais qu'on travaille autre chose le lendemain.

Sa première demande : Les sortilèges informulés. Je n'en utilisais sciemment jamais, alors comment savait-elle que j'en étais capable ? Mystère. Cela dit, j'avais déjà une petite idée de la manière dont je souhaitais m'y prendre, aussi je me réjouissais d'avance d'être à demain. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'habituais à sa présence et à nos séances quotidiennes. Pourtant, dès l'heure du dîner, nous redevenions chaque soir des étrangères l'une pour l'autre, comme si ce temps passé ensemble n'avait jamais existé.


	4. Rester près de toi

.

* * *

.

**§ Chapitre 4 : Rester près de toi. §**

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions faire une pause aussi, il était prévu qu'elle me montrerait comment produire un sortilège informulé. La question avait évidemment été vue en cours mais peu d'élève arrivait spontanément au résultat attendu. Une question de concentration, nous expliquaient les professeurs. Pour ma part, j'avais beau tenter d'y mettre toute ma concentration, je n'avais jamais réussi à produire un résultat. Si Lyn avait un « truc » et qu'elle pouvait me le transmettre, ce ne serait pas du temps perdu. Et quand bien même ça ne fonctionnerait pas, le peu qu'elle m'avait montré m'avait faite faire un bon de géant en cours de sortilège.

Si le but était alors de nous concentrer sur un sortilège et un seul, il s'avéra assez vite que ces conseils n'étaient pas dénués d'intérêts pour toute sorte de sorts et enchantements. J'étais passée d en métamorphose et sortilège en l'espace de deux semaines, et mes notes continuaient de progresser. À ce rythme là, j'étais bonne pour la supplier à genoux de me donner un coup de main en potion alors que j'étais son ainée, situation on-ne-peut-plus gênante entre toutes. Enfin, c'eut été un grand euphémisme que j'étais enthousiaste en vue de notre séance d'aujourd'hui.

Depuis le temps, nous avions pris nos marques et nous retrouvions directement, toujours au même bosquet. La plus part du temps, elle arrivait avant moi et m'attendait de pied ferme. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle sinon qu'elle était « occupée », touillant un chaudron d'une mixture changeant de couleur à chaque tour et déposant un à un à ses pieds des petits flacons d'une mixture verte. Je patientais qu'elle en eut fini, m'instillant sur une souche. Poussant un profond soupir, Lyn fit disparaître le reste de sa préparation laissant son chaudron parfaitement vide, comme s'il n'avait jamais servi.

Voyant mon air interrogateur, elle me dit alors simplement que c'était un antidote dont on aurait besoin à cette leçon. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de demander pourquoi nous aurions besoin d'un antidote, je me retrouvais foudroyer par le même sortilège de mutisme qu'elle avait utilisé durant le tournoi. Sinon que j'avais la confirmation qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement les sortilèges informulés. Nul « Evanesco » n'avait été prononcé l'instant passé ni de « Silencio » à l'instant même. Elle se faisait démonstration vivante de son cours et avait visiblement décidé que le meilleur moyen de m'apprendre les sortilèges informulés était de faire de moi une carpe.

Rien que cela me paniquait, mais je m'efforçais de rester calme, pendant qu'elle m'expliquait posément ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, ajoutant à mon stress à chaque seconde qui passait. En fait, elle avait l'intention de m'attaquer autant de fois qu'il le fallait jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à rispoter. Elle avait l'intention de me torturer en somme. Et je serais en train de rire nerveusement, à la limite de la rupture, si je n'étais pas tout simplement muette. Rien ne servait de courir et je n'étais même pas en position de crier au secours ! J'étais donc faite comme un rat et le seul moyen de m'en sortir était d'arriver à produire un sortilège informulé. Mon premier cours en formation extrême accélérée...je ne savais pas trop si je devais considérer que Lyn était folle, géniale ou un peu des deux.

Sa baguette pointée sur moi, elle énonça distinctement le sort qu'elle employa, et je finis par terre, tordue de rire. Puis elle me libérait de cette emprise d'un simple « finite », me disait de me remettre debout et recommençait. Les minutes s'égrenait donc d'une succession de Titillando et de Finite. Je n'arrivais déjà plus à me concentrer sur rien alors comment espérait-elle que j'arrive à me défendre, d'une quelque manière que ce soit. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus la torture à laquelle je m'attendais aussi, je prenais l'exercice plutôt bien, bien que je doive passer sous silence le ridicule de cette situation. Je levais ma main droite au dessus de ma tête, en signe de reddition, chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'une pause et elle m'accordait strictement une minute, à la seconde près.

Au bout de la trentième fois que nous faisions cet exercice, ma détermination était telle que je me sentais presque touché au but. Pliée de rire, j'arrivais maintenant à me concentrer et psalmodier mentalement une formule pour me défendre, visualisant clairement l'effet que je pouvais produire alors qu'un demi-heure auparavant, le maléfice phagocytait ma concentration, oblitérait ma mémoire de sorte que je ne trouvais même pas de sortilège pour me défendre face à cette crise d'hilarité irrépressible. À mieux y penser, les chatouillis étaient vraiment un procédé sadique.

J'étais alors à genoux, suppliant pour une pause, venant juste d'être libérée qu'elle me sommait déjà de me relever, baguette pointer sur moi. J'avais une furieuse envie de retourner la situation, même si je savais pertinemment qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux que moi. Je canalisais toute cette rage, la transformait en détermination, récitant en continu dans ma tête le charme de bouclier que j'espérais invoquer en défense. Son maléfice de chatouillis fusa et miracle, j'arrivais à former un bouclier à la pointe de ma baguette. Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard et que je fus touchée.

Je mis du temps à comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule et que du coup, le maléfice ne s'arrêterait pas comme les autres fois. Je compris aussi qu'elle était vraiment sadique car elle n'y résistait pas elle-même, malgré le contrôle qu'elle devait avoir pour maitriser les sortilèges informulés. Et n'étant pas affectée par le sortilège de mutisme, elle riait à gorge déployée, se labourant l'abdomen de ses doigts à travers sa chemise tellement elle était morte de rire. Le problème, c'est que, si personne n'arrêtait le maléfice, nous allions rire jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et ça, ça n'était vraiment pas drôle.

Sachant que je n'arriverais à rien dans cet état, je mis toute ma concentration en œuvre pour la rejoindre, sachant qu'elle était notre seule espoir à tout les deux. Mais comment une muette pouvait faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation à sa partenaire d'infortune ? Toujours pliée de rire, je rampais jusqu'à elle et m'accrochait ensuite à sa chemise. Agiter de soubresauts frénétiques proprement incontrôlable sous le coup des chatouillis, je lui arrachais un bouton aux passages et dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre le message, tenta de la secouer comme un prunier pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. S'emparant de mes épaules, elle se cramponna à moi et sembla reprendre un peu de contrôle d'elle-même.

Moi, j'étais perdue à ce moment là, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle riant de vive voix et moi en silence, de manière totalement incontrôlable. La peur de mourir bêtement comme ça et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me rendait complètement folle. Mais nous tremblions moins collée l'une à l'autre et je m'accrochais à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ce qu'elle était, en somme. Elle finit par pointer sa baguette vers le ciel et après trois tentatives ratées, elle finit par bredouiller son « Finite Incantatem » jusqu'au bout, d'une voix tremblante mais non entrecoupée de rire. Le maléfice cessa aussitôt d'agir et elle s'effondra dans un soupir, avec moi sous elle, me cognant la tête contre une racine, décidément mal placée.

J'étais sonnée mais elle aussi n'avait pas l'air très fière d'elle. Reprenant son souffle, elle se releva en lâcha du même coup, un « désolée ». Sa voix était cassée et rampant jusqu'à ses fioles de potion, elle en avala d'une traite une rasade, avant d'ânonner de satisfaction d'une voix plus claire. Elle me tendit alors le flacon et après en avoir bu, je produisais mon tout premier son depuis le début de notre entrainement. Je trouvais ma voix bizarre mais j'arrivais de nouveau à dire quelque chose. De la potion Volubilis, j'aurais dû y penser. Les élèves jouaient avec comme les moldus avec de l'hélium...mais le premier usage était de traiter un patient contre la voix casser ou contre un sortilège de Mutisme. L'infirmière en chef en avait toujours un flacon enfermée à double tour dans l'armoire d'infirmerie pour ce genre de situation.

À cet instant, je benissais la prévoyance de Lyn qui avait préparé non pas un mais douze flacons, sans doute en vue d'une prochaine « séance » de la même fibre. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur me criait « Jamais plus ». Durant ce laps de temps, elle était de nouveau sur ces pieds, me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptais de bon cœur, et failli retomber aussi sec si elle ne me retenait pas. Le sol sous mes pieds me faisait l'effet du roulis d'un navire en pleine mer, c'était affligeant. Je rougissais, si c'était seulement possible de l'être davantage que je l'étais déjà. Elle s'éloigna alors prudemment, s'assura que j'allais pas tomber à la renverse.

-Beau travail. Enfin, tu as finalement chopé le truc...hum...il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on s'arrête là aujourd'hui avant qu'il y ait de la casse, tu ne trouves pas ?

J'opinai du chef. Si on considérait que le fait de voir trente-six chandelles n'était pas encore un accident trop grave, je préférais encore qu'on en finisse pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, elle aurait dit le contraire que j'aurais probablement pris la fuite. Elle me regardait avec un drôle d'air, à moitié inquiète, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre. Elle rangeait ses potions distraitement, les amassant dans son chaudron et s'empara de son bouton gisant par terre avec un autre de ces regards indéchiffrables.

Il y avait de ces moments où elle me flanquait vraiment la trouille... Si l'on exceptait qu'elle venait de me torturer impunément et que ces compétences magiques dépassaient de loin les miennes, malgré un an d'écart. Cependant, je la comprenais de mieux en mieux et je n'imaginais déjà plus mon quotidien sans nos rendez-vous dans les bois. Malgré les dommages collatéraux, j'en avais appris plus en une fois sur les sortilèges informulés que durant les longues heures de travaux pratiques dispensés en cours. Avec elle, c'était comme apprendre à faire du vélo. Je m'étais vautrée une bonne quarantaine de fois, mais sous la pression, j'avais fini par « chopé le truc » comme elle disait.

À son tour d'avoir un air interrogateur...je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées et elle, son chaudron tenue dans une main me tendait l'autre main en signe d'invitation. Je rangeais ma baguette et acceptait sa main de bon coeur. Je n'avais pas la fierté mal placée de prétendre seulement rentrer toute seule. Je trébuchais même trois fois sur le parcours, me rattrapant sur elle à chaque fois pour ne pas finir face contre terre. Lyn affichait un sourire bienveillant et encourageant. Elle souhaitait m'emmener à l'infirmerie mais je pillais et refusais de faire un pas de plus en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle finit alors par céder et nous prîmes la direction des dortoirs.

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Les choses prenaient une tournure inimaginable. Lily avait finalement réussi à riposter et, comble de l'improbable, mon sortilège s'était alors scindé, nous touchant tout les deux, désormais deux parfaites idiotes en train de se rouler par terre de rire dans la forêt. J'aurais pu arrêter les choses plus tôt, dès l'instant où le maléfice avait commencer à faire effet. Mais, en réalité, cela faisait des années qu'aucun rire ne m'avait prise ainsi et quoique cela fut totalement involontaire et incontrôlable, ce chatouillement incessant était une délicieuse torture. J'aimais tout simplement me perdre dans le plaisir que me procurait le simple fait de rire, comme ça pour rien, sans aucune raison particulière.

Cependant, lorsque Lily se mit à ramper vers moi et à agripper comme ça de manière aussi ferme et sensuelle à la fois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas là une hallucination, une propriété émergente de l'accident survenu plus tôt. Cependant, une petite voix me criait déjà « tant pis » et je agrippais à ce bout de fantasmagorie bizarre, dans ce monde de chatouillis. Sa chaleur au toucher, l'odeur de sa peau, tout ça était trop vrai pour une simple illusion, aussi complexe soit-elle. Les chatouillis étaient une illusion, un maléfice, de piètre qualité d'ailleurs...mais tout le reste était d'un enchantement. Par égoïsme, j'aurais pu faire durer cet instant mais je sentais sa supplication dans son toucher ; elle voulait que cela cesse, rien de plus.

Cela fut finit aussi simplement que cela avait commencé. Je ne voulais pas me contenter de si peu. Mi-assise, mi-accroupie, je me laissais tombée sur Lily, complètement sans défense...et compris immédiatement mon erreur. Le choc sourd que cela fit au contact du sol ; j'avais du lui faire mal dans mon élan. Voilà pourquoi ce genre de chose se faisait dans des endroits appropriés et pas en plein milieu d'un bois, sans le consentement de l'intéressée, qui plus est. Tant pis, encore, le mal était fait, autant que ça ne soit pas tout à fait pour rien. Reposant ma tête sur son épaule, laissant mes mains agrippées dans son dos comme si de rien n'était, je goutais l'instant. Ce petit plaisir défendu mais non prémédité.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi une fille tout simplement ? Et depuis quand ? Toujours est-il que je venais définitivement d'en prendre conscience. Les signes étaient pourtant là, depuis une bonne semaine à tout le moins, sinon plus...durant nos « cours », je la touchais, comme ça gratuitement et ça n'était pas si innocent que ça, après coup. En fait, depuis sa demande pour que je lui enseigne à devenir une animagus, je jouais avec elle, sans même y penser. Ça n'avait rien de sérieux, les histoires d'écoles ne l'étaient sans doute jamais, non ? Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être réciproque...

Tout ça pour dire que non, je ne pensais pas être amoureuse ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais je n'en culpabilisais pas moins pour l'instant qui venait de s'écouler. C'était mal de prendre mon pied à ses dépends. Je m'affairais désormais à agir le plus naturellement possible, faisant le nécessaire mécaniquement, alors qu'en faites, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Avait-elle mal quelque part, c'était peut-être pire si elle ne sentait rien et qu'elle avait une commotion sans le savoir. Je l'aurais assommée quelques secondes plus tôt qu'elle me tirerait sans doute le même genre de tête.

Des mots d'encouragements, une excuse pour arrêter le cours et l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie, histoire d'être sûre. Je sortais les premiers mots qui me passait par la tête. Je rangeais ensuite mes affaires et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Objectif : atteindre Poudlard sans mauvaise chute et de là, appeler à l'aide si nécessaire. C'était le plan, en tout cas. Mais elle se montra récalcitrante à la première mention du mot « infirmerie ». À peine avait-on passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elle tombait dans les vapes, encore debout mais dans un état de semi-conscience évident.

À ce stade, il valait mieux tout simplement la monter dans sa chambre. À la première personne qu'on croisait dans la salle commune, un deuxième année, je lui intimais tout bas « d'aller chercher une infirmière et vite », ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Lily était pâle comme un linge et deux minutes plus tard, elle avait l'air d'une morte, excepté qu'elle maugréa un truc avant de sombrer définitivement. J'étais dans un était de panique jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière. Je lui décrivais très précisément les faits – sans rien ajouter cependant qu'elle n'eut besoin de savoir et la laissait à son ouvrage.

En fait, j'avais simplement peur qu'elle confirme mes doutes. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est la confirmation du contraire qui fut annoncée en salle commune par l'infirmière qui préconisait tout de même du repos. Moi pendant ce temps, j'avais « disparu »...enfin, façon de parler. Sous la pression, je m'étais simplement transformée loin des regards indiscrets pour évacuer la pression. Tout était plus facile sous cette forme, je pouvais être proche d'elle et même lui donner un câlin sans que ma libido s'en mêle et donc, je pouvais m'inquiéter raisonnablement sans interférence. Je me lovais contre elle pendant qu'en bas, son cousin faisait un malheur pour la voir. Sauf que c'était le dortoir des filles en conclusion de quoi, l'escalier se dérobait sous ses pieds, quoique ces motivations soient nobles, chastes et pures, aucun garçon ne pouvait monter cet escalier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur Londubat avait décrété qu'on la laisse tranquille et tout le monde fut évacué de son chevet. Et je m'en trouvais d'autant plus heureuse à cette heure car cela ne valait pas pour moi : aux yeux de tous, j'étais un chat et nul n'oserait venir me déloger de ma place à coté d'elle. La deuxième partie du décret était qu'on la laisserait dormir, qu'on lui servirait le petit déjeuner au lit et qu'elle serait excusée pour toute la journée de demain. Je m'endormais rassurée pour me réveiller ensuite, au retour des filles de sa chambrée. Et chose étonnante, ça parlait de moi.

L'infirmière avait apparemment souhaité me parler après être descendue de la chambre et ne m'avait trouvé nul part. Personne ne m'avait vu non plus, forcément, j'étais un chat à ce moment. Et comme on ne m'avait pas vu au diner non plus, concours de circonstance fâcheux que mon esprit étroit n'avait pas entrevu...on me cherchait partout. Maintenant, c'était trop tard pour faire ma bonne petite fille raisonnable et retourner à mon dortoir. De toute façon, je n'échapperais pas moins aux questions ce soir ou demain matin. J'avais déjà annulé la réunion de ce soir grâce aux boutons protéiformes que nous portions à la manchette gauche. Il faudrait aussi que j'annonce mon absence pour toute la semaine après cet imprévu, alors en profiter ce soir. Et finalement, les filles arrêtèrent progressivement de jacasser et éteignirent les lumières.

C'est ce moment que Lily choisit pour me saisir dans ses bras et me serrer fort contre elle. Trop fort, j'étais presque en train d'étouffer mais je me retins de la griffer dans son sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir conscience de ses actes...Rejouait-elle en rêve la scène de cette après-midi pour me serrer si fort contre elle ? Je laissais échapper un miaulement de protestation et elle relâcha sa prise, sans me libérer tout à fait. Dans le quart de vision nocturne qu'il me restait ainsi collée contre elle, je sentis les filles tout juste couchée se redresser dans leurs lits et rire entre elles cinq bonnes minutes encore. Le calme s'était finalement imposée et la nuit avait repris ces droits. J'étais toujours coincée, aussi, je pris la bonne résolution de dormir...en espérant pouvoir me retirer avant son réveil et la venue du petit jour.

.

***** Emily *****

.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'étais revenue exprès à la salle commune avant le début des cours. Je voulais voir si elle s'était finalement réveillée. Et jusqu'à cette minute précise, j'avais attendu pour voir ma patience recompensée par son air ensommeillé du matin, son premier geste étant quotidiennement de se frotter les yeux pour y voir plus clair, ensuite s'étirer et finalement bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tout un spectacle...

**-Bonjour belle endormie »**

Encore à moitié endormie, elle regardait autour d'elle, constatant que nous n'étions que nous deux et me regarda, perplexe.

**-...Jour ! Emily, il est quelle heure, exactement ? »**

**-Les cours commencent quand vingt minutes »** avais-je repondu du tact au tact. Elle s'était redressée d'un bond, visiblement affolée aussi l'avais-je tranquilisée, ajoutant le geste à la parole. **« Tout va bien. Reste zen. Visiblement tu as pris un mauvais coup sur la tête...Et Londubat t'a dispensée de cours pour la journée, veinarde »**

Je jouais la plaisanterie sur le dernier mot pour achever de la détendre. Ce à quoi sa réponse satisfit mes attentes au delà de toutes espérances.

**-Ah, bon ? Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi »** Dit-elle en baillant de nouveau **« Je devrais me cogner la tête plus souvent »**. Puis soudain prise d'un choc, elle ajouta **« Mais au fait comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi je me réveille ici et pas à l'infirmerie »**

J'entrepris alors de tout lui exposer avant de partir et tant pis si j'étais en retard.

**-Apparament, c'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'on te ramène ici. C'est en tout cas la version des faits d'Isalyn. C'est quoi déjà son nom de famille ? ...enfin elle a disparu juste après t'avoir remise aux bons soins de l'infirmière en chef. Tu as également gagné le petit déjeuner au lit. »** Je lui désignais alors la cloche, encore chaude grâce à un sort de chaleur.

Lily me regarda bouche-bée. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

**-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Ou alors juste la fin ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » **se réfugiant la tête dans les mains, elle avait l'air dans un profond état de détresse.

Je lui conseillais alors de se reposer et promis de revenir sans faute à la pause du midi. Au diable, le déjeuner, il était temps que l'on ait une discussion entre filles. Je descendais les marches quatre à quatre déjà en retard, interceptée au bas des marches par le Professeur Londubat.

**-En retard »** dit-il en me tendant un mot d'excuse. **« Je passe pour cette fois alors prends bien soin de Lily, d'accord »**

J'opinais, son justificatif de retard en main. Il venait de m'éviter une heure de retenue et un bon nombre de point en moins pour Griffondor. C'était Londubat, fidèle à lui-même. Et il avait plus que jamais ma gratitude.

.

***** Lily *****

.

**-Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on en parle ici ? »**

Emily, qui a décidé de me cuisiner sur mon histoire de rève de ce matin. Elle est exaspérante. De mon coté, on ne dirait pas, mais ça creuse de ne rien faire...alors nous sommes toutes les deux descendues dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

**-Oui. J'ai une faim de loup. »**

J'illustrais mon propos en me servant copieusement sous le regard inquisiteur d'Emily qui de son coté, était bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

**-Non, mais enfin. Il y a encore deux mois et demi, tu étais là à nous harceler parce que tu ne voulais pas l'approcher seule dans ton délire paranoïaque et maintenant...tu rêves d'elle la nuit » **Elle disait ça sur le même ton que lorsqu'elle parlait de Hugo. Pour elle, c'était une discussion entre fille strictement confidentielle.

**-Tu te fais des films, tu sais ? J'ai déjà rêvé d'un professeur, de Hugo ou de toi...dans le même sens que j'ai rêvé d'elle. Il n'y a pas de sens caché et rien de plus à analyser derrière. »** Et devant son air sceptique, j'ajoutais **« Elle m'a ramené au dortoir, j'avais pris un coup sur la tête...mon cerveau à juste fait de la bouillie avec mes souvenirs d'après l'accident, c'est tout »**

En vrai Sherlock Holmes, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

**-Oui, mais si Isalyn t'a ramenée, c'est qu'elle était là au moment des faits. Et tu t'absentes à chaque fois à la fin des cours, c'est suspect...Bon tu vas me raconter ton rêve à la fin ou il faut que je t'appuie sur le ventre encore longtemps ! » **joignant le geste à la parole, elle me faisait alors des papouilles, réactivant les souvenirs de la veille.

**-J'ai fait un méli-mélo entre mes souvenirs de l'après-midi avec elle dedans et une histoire avec un chat. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire »** J'avais promis à Lyn de ne rien dire, alors je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer le rapport entre le chat et Lyn. **« Et elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Lyn »** ajoutais-je, bougonne.

Les yeux écarquillés, figée sur place, Emily restait visiblement interdite...ou incrédule, c'est selon.

Avant de recomposer au sec son plus beau sourire et afficher une mine conspiratrice.

**-Donc tu l'appelles déjà par son petit nom et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien. Il faut absolument qu'elle vienne avec le reste du groupe, c'est mal si elle t'accapare pour elle toute seule »** Sa tirade était pleine de sous-entendu et je lui faisais les gros yeux. Elle avait promis de ne plus faire d'allusion à cet hiver et elle compris finalement le message. **« Ok, ok. J'ai compris, j'arrête de me faire des idées. Pour le chat, en tout cas, ce n'était pas juste un rêve, Sweet Lily ~ »**

C'était à mon tour d'être étonnée et de ne rien comprendre.

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »** Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était un secret, et Lyn était suffisamment prudente pour que ça ne s'apprenne pas. Que voulait-elle dire ? À quoi faisait-elle référence en disant cela.

**-Et bien...si je me satisfais de ton histoire de méli-mélo, c'est que dans les faits, tu ne l'as pas rêvé ce chat. Il t'a veillé toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Tu l'as même prise dans tes bras dans ton sommeil. On en a beaucoup parlé avec les filles...mais on dirait bien que tu t'es faite un ami à quatre pattes »**

Je ne serais pas déjà assise que je serais tombée à la renverse. L'espace d'une seconde, c'est un peu comme si un tremblement de terre avait retourné mon cerveau de fond en comble et que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Je reprenais cependant vite contenance. Il fallait que je suis sûre, il me fallait plus d'information.

**-Ce chat à quoi ressemblait-il ? »**

Et haussant un sourcil face à ma question, elle s'exécuta et me fit un descriptif détaillé.

**-C'est un chat tout gris, relativement maigre...une femelle je crois, mais je ne suis pas allée vérifier. C'était étonnant que tu poses la question. Il était super affectueux ce chat. Enfin, oui, c'était la première fois qu'on le voyait. »**

La description correspondait, mais je voulais être vraiment sûre de mon coup. Je lui donnais alors chaque petit détail pour qu'elle me confirme si c'était bien le même chat, des fois qu'elle le recroise par hasard. Et elle de son coté, essayant encore de parler de Lyn, en l'appelant bien Lyn cette fois et en me tannant jusqu'à ce que j'admette que oui, elle était là au moment des faits et que oui, on s'entendait bien. Ce n'était pas faux en soit et j'avais de la chercher partout après le déjeuner, alors je pouvais bien admettre au moins ça.


	5. Quand nos mondes s'écroulent

.

* * *

.

**§ Chapitre 5 : Quand nos mondes s'écroulent****.**** §**

.

* * *

.

***** Lily *****

.

L'heure à laquelle nous nous retrouvions usuellement approchait et j'avais décidé de l'attendre à notre point de rendez-vous. Je voulais savoir si ce chat dont parlait Emily était effectivement Lyn ou pas. Et si c'était le cas, comment devais-je y réagir ? Cependant, lorsque j'arrivais sur place, elle était déjà là, perchée sur une branche à deux mètres et demi du sol. Et sans même y penser, je me mis à crier son nom dès que je l'aperçue.

**-LYYYYN ! »**

Elle tournait alors la tête dans ma direction et me salua de la main, du haut de son juchoir. Mon visage devait parlé de lui-même car son propre sourire se décomposa bien vite.

**-Tu ne viens pas pour une nouvelle leçon, n'est-ce pas ? » **

Je fis non de la tête. Elle me regarda un long moment, silencieuses toutes les deux, puis elle descendit de son perchoir d'un bond pour atterrir accroupie. J'étais sidérée, sciée sur place, même sous forme humaine elle avait les caractéristique d'un chat.

**-Alors ? »** Question laconique, on-ne-peut-plus brève et efficace.

**-Emily m'a tout raconté. C'était toi le chat hier ? »**

**-Oui, c'était moi »** Réponse simple, claire et nette. Encore.

Le silence s'appesantit entre nous. Elle n'ajoutait rien. Je ne dis rien non plus. C'était le temps où j'étais supposée réagir, mais je ne savais que faire maintenant que c'était confirmé. Ma question se formulait d'elle-même. Je ne savais pas en quoi c'était important mais ça l'était pour moi. Je resterais figée dans l'indécision tant que je ne saurais pas.

**-Pourquoi ? »**

Elle se détourna de moi pour me répondre, ces yeux rivés sur la surface du lac.

**-Parce que tout était ma faute et que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été aussi insouciante. Et sur le moment, c'était plus facile à gérer sous cette forme. Du reste, j'ai agis sans réfléchir »**

Culpabilité, inquiétude... Nos regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois ; je ne pouvais pas y lire.

**-Nos séances, je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner. Juste aujourd'hui, j'aimerais faire un break...Et j'ai d'autres questions.**

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Parmi toutes ces questions, sa dernière m'avait désarmée complètement. Elle voulait savoir si je me sentais mieux lorsque j'étais sous mon autre forme ou pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un la pose, jamais. Après tout, la réponse attendue était « sous forme humaine », non ?

Être animagus, vraiment, c'était avoir besoin des deux. Ce n'était pas seulement un art de la magie parmi tant d'autre. Être sous sa forme animale était un accomplissement en soi, une promesse de félicité, les choses étaient beaucoup plus facile sous cette forme. Cependant, il n'y avait que de très rare cas dans l'histoire d'Animagus ayant renoncé totalement à leur vie humaine.

Ne serait-ce que par le simple fait qu'un Animagus ne ferait jamais partie intégrante de la nature, que nous gardions une conscience et des sentiments humain. Nous vivions à la frontière entre deux mondes, profitant du meilleur des deux, ou presque. Ce fut peu ou prou ma réponse et je me transformais sous ses yeux pour la deuxième fois. La première fois, pour moi, sachant qu'elle l'avait découvert à mes dépends. Elle m'avait regardé sans ciller, sans dégout et s'accroupie même pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

Elle me parlait donc de son rêve, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Je me blottis contre sa main et elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que je faisais un truc pareil. Sa main se fit douce, comme dans un rêve et je me laissais reprendre comme la veille au plaisir de l'instant. Quand bien même ce serait que du pur hédonisme, n'était-ce pas mon droit le plus strict ? Je l'entrainais dans le parc à ma suite, et nous passâmes l'heure ainsi à jouer dans le parc. Il faisait encore beau mais la neige allait bientôt reprendre ces droits. Comment je le savais ? Intuition féline sans doute...

Au final, je finis perchée sur son estomac, tressautant à chacun de ses rires, ronronnant moi-même de contentement. Passé du bon temps avec une humaine – check. C'était une grande première et ça avait été drôle. En outre, c'était notre manière de passer l'éponge : tant que j'étais un chat, je pouvais agir comme tel. C'est ainsi que nous avions décidé d'interpréter les actes d'hier soir. Je lui avais servi de doudou et sous forme de chat, cette proximité n'avait rien de douteux à ces yeux. Sous forme humaine, j'étais une bonne adolescente de la société anglaise et ce genre de comportement aurait été déplacé. Sous forme de chat, donner et recevoir des câlins n'était visiblement pas un problème.

Et puis, c'était juste cette fois. Demain, tout serait devenu comme avant. Et les faits confortaient cette impression. La nuit tombait vite, bien avant l'heure du dîner. Je me retransformais devant elle et elle me fit la bises avant de partir. Elle se retourna me faire un dernier signe de la main, articulant en silence un « à demain » avant de se sauver rejoindre ses amis. Je rejoignis mes propres amis dans la Grande Salle, encore debout avant de se repartir à leur table et leur année. Ils me dévisageaient tous d'un air sévère et ce fut Erin qui prit la parole pour le groupe.

**-Holà, ma belle. C'était quoi ce plan ? Ok, tu la voix tous les jours et maintenant ça ? »**

Ils nous espionnaient depuis le tout début, c'était limpide. Et ils se révélaient maintenant car pour eux j'avais franchi la limite, bien.

**-C'est quoi votre problème ? Vous avez l'intention de me surveiller encore longtemps ?**

Ils se regardèrent tous, se concertant en silence avant qu'Erin réponde encore pour la voix de tous.

**-Pas juste toi, vous deux. On vous a à l'oeil. Et te fais pas d'illusion. Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle veut et quand elle l'aura, elle partira comme elle venue. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi, ni à nous. »**

J'étais énervée, très. J'avais envie de leurs balancer leur quatre vérités en plein face, ce que je fis.

**-C'était vous à la base qui vouliez recruter la célèbre Lily Potter pour en faire l'une des vôtres, comme son frère. Et effectivement, elle n'est pas son frère et il ne m'a pas fallu deux semaines pour le savoir. »**

Enfin ils se taisaient et écoutaient.

**-Ses frères, le reste de sa famille sont tous de notre coté mais ils ne mouillent pas leurs chemises pour autant. Il n'y a que Teddy et son don de naissance qui soit dans le collimateur du Ministère. »**

Approbation générale du groupe.

**-Ok, je lui donne un coup de main en sortilège et oui, elle fait des progrès, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on se retrouve tout les soirs.**

L'incompréhension générale se lisait sur leur trait mais j'avais toujours leur attention.

**-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je la fais travailler sur son Patronus ? Elle veut apprendre à le faire ! Vous comprenez maintenant ?**

Incrédulité générale. Ils se concertent les uns les autres du regard comme si cela pouvait leur donner confirmation. Et cette fois, c'est Owen qui se détache du groupe et parle pour tout le monde.

**-Tu en es sûre ?**

Je me tâtais de la réponse à donner mais je me décidais d'aller au plus simple.

**-Elle ne sait rien pour sa famille mais ne m'a pas dénoncée. Elle me rencontre à minuit pour me demander de le lui apprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?**

Nous n'étions pas des mangemorts pour faire le serment inviolable. Elle m'avait convaincue et nous n'avions aucune garantie à part ça. Je me portais garante pour elle, c'était tout. Pour toute réponse chacun se dispersa vers sa place à table. Je rejoignis la mienne accompagnée d'Ethan et Meg. C'était rare qu'on se réunisse ainsi en public, qui plus est dans la grande salle. L'incident était clos et on n'en parlerait plus. Ma version des faits avait été entendue et comprise. Il ne nous fallait rien de plus. Ils savaient déjà tous que je ne viendrais pas ce soir, ni probablement aucun soir du reste de la semaine. Rien que de penser que j'étais bloquée à la tour griffondor me rendait mal à l'aise ; j'avais beau y être chez moi, l'envie de me dégourdir les pattes resterait la plus forte.

.

***** Lily *****

.

**-Et Lily, regarde qui est là » **s'exclamait Emily, désignant du regard une personne se trouvant nécessairement dans mon dos.

À trois mètres de là, Lyn, un livre à la main ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. Au sens figuré parce que la salle commune n'était pas remplie à ce point non plus. C'était juste à l'évidence la première fois qu'elle y passait plus de trente secondes -hormis cette autre fois où nous n'étions que nous deux- , visiblement mal à l'aise. En moins de deux minutes Emily se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Hugo et montait les escaliers des garçons, admirer les cartes collectors de celui-ci.

Était-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle en savait autant sur les joueurs célèbres que sur la moindre règle au Quidditch ? C'est à dire absolument rien. Et que, sans subtilité aucune, elle m'adressait un clin d'oeil en disparaissant dans l'escalier ? Décidément quand Emily avait une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs...

Je me retrouvais donc à échanger des regards avec Lyn, qui finalement s'installait dans le fauteuil en face de moi, désormais vacant. Restons zen. Ne se laissons pas prendre aux idées saugrenues d'Emily. Je m'entendais bien avec Lyn et c'était de la pure politesse que de l'inviter vu le temps que nous passions ensemble. Je plongeais alors la tête dans mon ouvrage et je la sentis en faire de même. Cependant, je brûlais de curiosité et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je craque et que je pose tout haut la question que je me posais tout bas. Un quart d'heure passa, nous nous étions saluée sans vraiment se dire bonsoir et je n'osais pas dire un mot. J'étais un peu raide en terme de politesse quand il s'agissait d'elle. Puis je n'y tins plus et me jetais à l'eau.

**-Je me faisais la réfléxion que je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça dans la salle commune.**

Finissant visiblement de lire son paragraphe, elle leva finalement les yeux de son livre pour rencontrer les miens.

**-Tout simplement parce que je ne viens jamais, en fait.**

Comme ça, c'était dit. Le morceau était craché. Et elle l'admettait avec la plus grand simplicité du monde et parlait de manière neutre comme si nous conversions de la météo. C'était légèrement déroutant, mais la vraie question, en réalité, était « pourquoi maintenant ».Cela pouvait de tout façon se lire dans mon regard alors j'attendais juste qu'elle se décide à poursuivre...

**-Suite à ma « disparition » d'hier soir, j'ai réussi à me mettre dans le collimateur des prefets et Londubat. Donc...je suis coincée là tout les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »** Elle disait ça avec une certaine ironie et un sourire à se damner.

Comme si elle ne sortait pas tout les soirs au su d'au moins tout son dortoirs sans que personne ne bronche...mais maintenant que l'infirmière et les professeurs avaient notés cette même absence, elle restait là à faire son élève modèle pour tromper son monde, en gros. Et une part de moi se demandait encore ce qu'elle ferait à cette heure si elle était libre de ces mouvements. Ce mystère là, je ne l'avais pas encore résolu. Mais j'avais abandonné l'idée de la suivre et me contentait de nos moments passés ensembles pour mieux la connaitre.

Elle s'était remise à la lecture et moi, je lorgnais sur son bouquin. Elle dut finir par s'en rendre compte car elle me regardait alors avec un drôle d'air et sortit du tac au tac « On échange ? »

S'emparant de mon livre sans même attendre ma réponse, je me trouvais avec le sien entre les genoux. Drôle d'idée et surtout, je ne voyais pas quoi en faire maintenant que je l'avais sous les yeux. Je me concentrais alors sur la page essayant d'y trouver quoi que ce fut d'intéressant. C'était un vieux manuel d'histoire de la magie, ouvert à la page des prétendues sept mystères de Poudlard. Rien que ça ! En d'autres termes, rien que je n'ai déjà lu et relu des dizaines au moins.

Je lus cependant la page entière et me résignait à tourner la page, remarquant alors la note manuscrite au dos de son marque-page. Une note qui m'était destinée...ceci explique cela. Mais quand avait-elle écrit cela ? À moins qu'elle l'ai fait devant moi...par magie. Je repondis directement sur le même bout de feuille cartonnée et alors que je venais d'écrire la dernière lettre, je l'entendis dire « d'accord ». Elle tendait dans sa main, une réplique du marque-page avec une réplique de mon écriture...c'était sidérant. L'encre disparaissait simplement au bout de dix minutes après lecture et elle m'enjoignait de le garder. Et je fis selon son souhait, ne sachant pas encore très bien à quoi cela pourrait me servir.

.

***** Hugo *****

.

Nous étions à peine montés au dortoir qu'Emily avait pris un air profondément inspirée, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ma chambre – alors qu'elle venait ainsi au moins deux fois par semaine. Pareillement, son intérêt soudain pour le sport national était on ne peut plus suspect.

**-Tu ne t'es pas découverte une passion subite pour le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? **»

Elle me regarda tout d'abord, l'air innocente avec cette tête de comédienne qui avait l'air de dire ''mais si voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » pour finalement se raviser en voyant que ça ne prenait pas. Je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ou plus exactement, ces talents de menteuse s'envolait dès que je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Pas de chance, Emily !

**-Héhé, démasquée...Je crois que ta cousine a une touche et je voulais lui laisser de l'air. **»

Encore un prétendant qui lui tournait autour ? C'était le combien-tième rien que cette année ? Pourtant, elle était réputée pour ces râteaux mémorables. Particulièrement cette année, maintenant que ces frères n'étaient plus là, elle recevait encore plus d'invitation que l'année passée. Mais quand allaient-ils comprendre ? Ça en devenait ridicule...

**-Tu sais pourtant bien qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas... **»

**-...aux garçons.** **Oui~, je sais~. **» m'interrompit-elle. En insistant l'air de rien sur le mot ''garçon''

J'allais la réprimander qu'elle est laissée Lily toute seule en face à face avec un lourdingue de plus et elle m'annonçait que son dernier prétendant en date était en faite une prétendante ? Lily refusait toutes les propositions mais était-ce à dire qu'elle était lesbienne ? Non, absolument pas. Ça n'avais aucun rapport. C'était possible mais on ne pouvait ni l'affirmer ni l'infirmer.

**-Tu n'es pas en train de dire quelle est de ce bord, n'est-ce pas ? **»

De mémoire, elle n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour ce genre de chose, que ce soit envers les garçons comme envers les filles. Avec elle, il n'y avait que deux catégories : ceux qui acceptaient d'être son amie et les son schéma de penser, il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose que l'amitié. Et la dernière fois que le sujet des relations intimes avait été abordé, elle avait simplement rigoler et arguer – en gros – que ce n'était pas pour elle.

Elle eut l'air de très sérieusement réfléchir à la question, se massant les épaules en un geste qui se voulait séduisant, mais qui était plutôt comique. Si le conseil dont elle s'inspirait partait d'une bonne intention – sans nul doute –, l'effet était certes mignon mais parfaitement anti-sexy venant d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait rester « naturelle » avec moi au lieu de me jouer ce numéro...

**-Lily, je ne sais pas~.** **Mais cette Isalyn...je crois bien. **»

Isalyn ? Cette Isalyn qui l'avait tant obsédée et dont elle nous en avait rabattu les oreilles pendant une semaine entière. Cette fille de quatrième année au look androgyne et au visage d'ange qu'on voit tellement peu qu'on croirait à une épiphanie... Oui, cette fille arrivait curieusement à faire fanstamer la moitié des garçons du dortoir et je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle avait du charme, même si ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. Mon genre de fille était en train de danser la danse de Saint Guy, ignorante du monde et de moi, vraisemblablement en train de se faire son petit film d'Idylle lesbienne entre la mystérieuse égérie des Gryffondors et la coqueluche de tout Poudlard ou presque.

**-Isalyn ?** **La même qu'il y a quatre mois ?** **C'est ça ? **» De toute façon, je ne connaissais qu'une seule Isalyn...mais la question stupide était sortie qu'en même, plus pour montrer que j'avais suivi la conversation qu'autre chose...

**-Tout à fait !** **Et bizarrement, cette fille...j'ai envie de miser sur elle. **»

Ahhh, si ces deux là viraient lesbiennes ensembles, elles provoqueraient autant de larmes que de félicitations, c'était une certitude. Elles finiraient fatalement couple de l'année et tout ce qui s'en suit. Bien sûr, les garçons n'arrêterait pas de se faire des films pour autant et si c'était le cas Isalyn vivrait un très grand moment de solitude durant sa dernière année. Les couples homosexuels, hommes ou femmes faisaient toujours jaser, paradoxalement surtout le sexe opposé. À poudlard, l'homophobie se traduisait moins par la violence physique et verbale – quoi que verbale si quand même un peu – que par les préjugés et fantasmes qui avaient la vie dure..

**-Hum...je vois.** **Pas forcément une mauvaise idée~.** **Du coup, j'oublie tout ça et on se fait une petite partie d'échec ? **»

Si c'était le cas, je ne leur souhaitais que du bonheur...évidemment : on parle de ma cousine tout de même. Mais hypothétiquement, je ne leur souhaitais pas, car ça ne serait tout de même pas facile à vivre tous les jours sauf à garder ça pour elles. En deux-ans et demi, plus une année de séparation, il y avait largement le temps de craquer, de tout dire, de se trahir ou autre. Dans le monde des sorciers, l'école était nettement plus impitoyable et méchante que la vraie vie, la séparation entre les quatre maisons encourageant cette rivalité et l'exacerbation du moindre comportement de chaque maison.

J'avais sorti les échecs comme ça. On y jouait de temps en temps. Elle était plutôt douée et je me plaisais aussi à la laisser gagner de temps en temps pour voir son air de triomphe...Quoi mauvais perdant ? Dans la famille Weasley, c'était un art dont mon père se targuait sans modération et j'avais été formé à bonne école. Emily venait d'une famille de Moldu et se laissait vite déconcentrée par la dimension spectaculaire que prenait la version sorcier. Aussi oubliait-elle souvent toute stratégie pour protéger ces pièces...ce qui lui coûtait nombre de défaite écrasante.

**-Au contraire !** **Je fais à peine la différence entre un souaffle et un cognard.** **Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre non ? **»

Ce que j'aimais chez elle ? Ce coté volontaire, entre autre. En cinq ans, elle ne s'était gardée d'approcher un balai et ne s'intéressait au Quidditch que les jours des matchs officiels. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'en était servie pour excuse, elle était prête à tout pour me faire plaisir et satisfaire mes attentes...quitte à apprendre tout de ce sport d en l'espace d'une seule soirée. Elle était brillante aussi et rien de ce que je pouvais lui dire ne tombait jamais dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Bref, volontaire, attentive, intelligente, aimante...que demander de plus ? Sinon que la séduction et elle faisaient deux, qu'elle était incorrigiblement maladroite, dans tous les sens du terme, j'avais bien conscience de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir auprès de moi.

J'aimais la taquiner, j'aimais jouer avec elle et toutes ces choses qui faisaient notre quotidien. Je feignais l'ignorance mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle attendait, ce qu'elle espérait. Nous étions jeune et j'étais assez stupide pour tout gâcher en souhaitant aller trop vite. Alors au contraire, je prenais mon temps. Ma seule grande peur était qu'elle renonce et se déclare jamais...alors je laissais les choses avancer pas à pas, à son rythme. Je la tourmentais juste un peu mais ne lui avait jamais dit non. Et devant ces joues roses, son air timide et mal assurée...j'avais plus que jamais envie de la faire rire et de jouer – un peu, mon mauvais garçon.

**-Ok, c'est parti... **»

Trois secondes plus tard, nous étions installée sur mon lit. Assise sur mes genoux et elle feuilletait avidement mes albums des matchs des saisons passées pendant que je lui rappelais les moments les plus drôles de chaque affrontement. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de la proximité qu'elle installait entre nous ? Probablement pas. Elle buvait juste chaque mot et gravait chaque image dans sa mémoire sans se soucier de tout cela, sans quoi elle ne se le serait pas permise.

Nous finissions juste l'album qu'elle piquait du nez et que deux garçons du dortoir entrèrent et constatant notre présence, échangèrent un clin d'oeil, tout sourire. Sa tête reposée dans le creux de mon épaule suffisait à faire battre mon cœur mais il fallait bien que je la ramène. Aussi légère qu'une plume, je la portais sans effort. Pour tout remerciement pour ce geste chevaleresque – tout aussi faux que son jeu de lady –, elle me roua de coup et me lança un chapelet d'injures dont je riais pour moi-même, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot et qu'elle adorait ça.

Se quittant dans la salle commune désormais vide ou presque, elle me gratifia d'une bises et s'enfuie pour son propre dortoir. À son rythme et pas à pas, disais-je donc. Elle se donnait bien des émotions pour une simple bises. Mais sachant ce que cela signifiait pour elle, cela m'allait droit au coeur. Ses choses là étaient simples et mes nuits, encore calmes et sereines. Beni soit le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une fonceuse... Elle me faisait déjà assez tourner la tête pour si peu, j'avais déjà bien trop envie de lui voler un baiser ou un peu plus. À quoi penserais-je si elle sautait le pas sans crier gare?

.

***** Isalyn *****

.

Le matin même, Lily avait été convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice, sans raison apparente. La rumeur avait fait le tour de tout Poudlard avant la fin de l'après-midi et s'étoffait d'heure en heure. Maintenant, tout le monde s'inquiétait car personne n'avait vu Lily depuis. Mc Gonagall elle-même avait fait une brève apparition au déjeuner. Elle s'était exprimait pour confirmer puis dissiper les rumeurs concernant Lily, puis en annonçant que pour la sécurité des élèves, c'était à regret que des mesures seraient prises et que, pour le bien de tous, la discipline serait au mot d'ordre pour les prochaines semaines.

Le détail serait annoncé ce soir même au diner et aucune information supplémentaire n'avait filtré, de la part de qui que ce soit, préfet comme professeur. Mais cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave et qui concernait directement Lily. Finissant tôt les cours, cela me tracassait de plus en plus et je finis par aller au seul endroit où personne n'irait chercher Lily. Il neigeait aujourd'hui...et pourtant l'intuition m'avait porté directement à notre point de rendez-vous, où je trouvais Lily, au pied de l'arbre où j'étais perchée pas plus tard que la veille.

Elle pleurait. Tenant dans ses mains un journal d'un gris pâteux. M'approchant, je n'obtenu aucune réaction, aussi je m'assis simplement à coté d'elle, dans la neige. Elle resta simplement prostrée, sans un mot, continuant de pleurer et je tendis la main vers ce maudit journal. Ne résistant même pas, elle le laissa simplement glissée entre ces doigts et je m'en emparais alors. En double page, on pouvait lire :

.

_**Le Chicaneur**_

_**Évasion massive à la prison d'Azkaban : Des mangemorts en liberté**_

_Le ministère de la magie nie plus que jamais les faits mais les photographies parlent d'elles-mêmes : Azkaban n'existe plus et les Détraqueurs errent à travers la lande. Les circonstances de ce drame sont encore inconnus et on ignore encore combien de prisonnier ont pu survivre et s'échapper. Cependant Azkaban est en ruine et l'hypothèse d'une catastrophe naturelle est d'ors et déjà écartée. Alors que le ministère décrète un moratoire, aussi bravons-nous celui-ci au péril de nos vies pour vous informer du danger qui nous menace. [...]_

.

Ce premier article était dater de la veille et la page suivante, d'un autre journal était daté de ce matin, en réponse au chicaneur. Contrairement au premier article, le second n'occupait qu'un simple encadré, de ciq centimètre sur dix_._

_._

_**La Gazette du sorcier**_

**_Xenophilius Lovegood comparait en tribunal exceptionnel pour diffamation à l'égart du Ministère._**

_Faisant suite à un article paru la veille de le chicaneur, le tribunal des affaires magiques s'est saisi de l'affaire et à assigner Xenophilius Lovegood à comparaitre en première audience ce matin. N'ayant pas daigné coopérer, ce dernier a été placé en isolement et son jugement a été remis à demain. On attend une condamnation exemplaire pour le responsable de cet article scandaleux._

_Si le ministère continue d'affirmer que les photos sont truquées, le ministère reconnaît une évasion et a mis les Aurors au complet sur le coup. Les dites images compromettantes seraient en réalité un photomontage réalisé à partir de cliché vieux de plus de vingt cinq ans, lors de la dernière évasion en date de la prison haute sécurité d'Azkaban._

_Xenophilius Lovegood sera donc jugé pour diffamation et incitation à la panique, encourant une amende pouvant s'élever à 10 000 galions. L'incapacité fort probable de payer la dite amende lui vaudrait une peine de cinq ans de prison assortie de travaux d'intérêts généraux. L'interdiction de publication du journal ''Le chicaneur'' a également été abordé._

.

Si cela était vrai, en tant que fille d'Harry Potter, Lily était en grand danger_. _Les évadés, aussi peu nombreux soient-ils auraient pour priorité de se venger, sur son père, sur sa mère, sur ses frères ou sur elle. Tout concordait : la convocation de Lily, l'annonce de Mac Gonagall, la presse. Et son père, en tant que chef des Aurors serait en première ligne. Inquiétude, peur, détresse, choc. Tout cela pouvait se lire dans ce regard absent. J'avais envie de laisser partir ses fichus articles au gré du vent mais à quoi bon ? Il y en aurait autant ce soir dans la Grande Salle, autant demain et après-demain. Je les laissais tomber dans la neige, les enterraient sous mon sac et pris Lily dans mes bras.

Elle ne répondais toujours pas, ne réagissait toujours pas, mais se laissait faire. Je l'entourais de mes mains, la berçait presque, incapable de rester immobile. Puis enfin, elle éclata en sanglot. Une plainte sonore et déchirante. Des mains qui cherchent, qui tenaillent et griffent, qui me tiennent si prêt que je suis sûre point d'étouffer. Des paroles incompréhensibles entre coupées de gémissements. Tantôt un murmure inaudible tantôt un hurlement à réveiller un mort. Cela dura longtemps, je ne saurais dire combien. Je finis par comprendre l'essentiel et par trouver les mots.

Le choix que Mc Gonagall lui avait laissé était de partir ou de rester, bêtement et simplement. Poudlard assurerait sa sécurité, c'était une promesse. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un dilemme entre le choix du cœur et le choix de la raison. Rester en arrière en sachant qu'on ne peut pas aider ou rejoindre ses proches et foncer inutilement tête baissée dans le danger. Je comprenais et je l'approuverais, quelque soit son choix. Elle avait trois jours pour en décider après quoi, Poudlard vivrait en autarcie jusqu'à la fin de la crise, quelqu'en soit l'issue, quelqu'en soit la durée.

Ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir, ne pas être sûre de revoir ses proches un jour, peut-être même d'apprendre leur mort prisonnière ici...ou partir sans espoir de revenir. Que choisirais-je, moi, si tant est que j'avais eu le choix ?


	6. Animagi rencontre, pagaille et confusion

.

* * *

.

**§ Chapitre 6 : Animagi ; rencontre, pagaille et confusion §**

.

* * *

.

*** Lily ***

.

_**La Gazette du sorcier**_

**_La nouvelle terreur Mangemort : le ministre de la magie relaxe Lovegood et démissionne._**

_Confirmant l'alerte lancée par le Chicaneur, trois villages on été attaqué au moyen du Feudeymon et réduit en cendre. Les populations présentent ont trouvé refuge dans des camps provisoire avant d'être relogés. On note parmi ces trois attaques le vol de 27 baguettes magiques confirmant une évasion massive d'Azkaban._

_Parallèlement, la révolte de créature magique à travers tout le pays provoque une paralysie au sommet de l'état. En outre l'attaque des Centaures à Drogheda, en plein territoire irlandais moldu pose de nombreux problèmes à la coopération magique entre le Royaume-uni et L'Irlande. Les autorités compétentes ont besoin d'urgence de volontaires dans l'art des soins, de la réparation et de la mémoire._

_Par suite de tout ces faits, Monsieur Lovegood a été remis en liberté avec tout les excuses du Ministère de la magie et le ministre Sleeman démissionne de son poste à la demande de son parti. L'état d'urgence a finalement été décrété. Les forces spéciales de l'armée moldu travaille déjà en étroite coopération avec les Aurors pour éviter la panique._

C'était les dernières nouvelles de la veille. Et Isalyn, tentant toujours de m'apprendre à produire un Patronus digne de ce nom désespérait. Évidemment, comme l'exercice supposait de penser à nos souvenirs les plus heureux ou, à défaut des les inventer, la période ne se prêtait guère pour moi à une quelconque réussite.

Quelques jours plutôt, c'était mon frère Albus qui avait droit à une double page pour avoir sauvé Londres d'une attaque des Détraqueurs ! Avec en photo, son Patronus -un pégase- mettant en déroute une bonne centaine de Détraqueurs. Un patronus corporel géant et qui vole...ça au moins, c'était la classe. Même si Isalyn n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que nos Patronus était le reflet de notre égo, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être envieuse...

Mon frère James, mon grand-père éponyme et mon père avait tout trois un Patronus de cerf. Et si James avait assurément un égo sur-dimensionné, je ne pouvais en penser de même de mon père. J'en avais parlé avec Isalyn, qui, comme d'habitude, avait réponse à tout. Dans le cas de mon père, il était possible selon elle, que son Patronus soit le cerf par amour filial alors que son père lui même, notre grand-père, était notoirement un fanfaron.

En gros, nos Patronus représentaient ce que nous aimions ou voulions être. Un Patronus comme celui d'Albus était la marque de son égo et de son ambition. Il voulait être meilleur que son frère, que notre père. Avoir sauvé à lui tout seul la capitale d'une attaque des Détraqueurs devait raisonnablement satisfaire mais sans doute pas assez pour lui. Il voulait la gloire et le pouvoir, sa seule réserve étant d'apparaitre du bon coté de l'histoire, sa moralité était davantage acquise par éducation que par conviction...

Et moi, n'étais-je pas aussi de cette fibre, à vouloir à tout prix savoir faire quelque chose dont même Albus était incapable. Oui, cette motivation était ma première excuse à cette formation pour devenir animagus...mais non la seule. Il y avait de grande chance pour que mon Patronus ressemble aux autres Patronus de la famille...seulement, encore fallait-il que j'arrive seulement à en produire un. Et j'étais incapable avec ces nouvelles d'espérer seulement arriver un jour à invoquer un Patronus corporel. J'étais bonne à rien...

**-Allez, fin de la pause Lily, on reprend ! »** Puis jetant un œil mauvais au journal, elle mis un genou en terre pour se mettre à ma hauteur et prendre ma tête entre ses mains. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je posais ma tête contre sa clavicule, attendant le sermon qui ne manquerait pas de venir. **« Tu devrais arrêter de lire tout ça. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu m'entends ? D'ici la fin de l'année, tout sera rentrée dans l'ordre, tu verras »**

Si je l'entendais bien et comprenais pour les journaux, c'était plus fort que moi. Ces derniers mots sonnaient plus comme une promesse que comme un vœu pieu dans sa bouche et je me demandais d'où lui venait une telle assurance. Elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait et elle faisait tout pour le voir advenir. Comme pour les sortilèges informulés...elle avait décrété que je devais m'exercer au sortilège du Patronus en l'utilisant comme informulé. L'idée de base ? Si j'étais capable de produire un Patronus quelconque de manière informulée, l'utilisé de manière formulée devrait produire une aura plus intense voir un Patronus corporel !

C'était comme travailler un muscle dont on n'avait habituellement pas l'usage...Et effectivement, l'aura produite était de plus en plus forte, mais toujours pas de Patronus corporel. Cela faisait un mois et demi maintenant. J'étais presque décidé à me lancer dans la prochaine étape à l'aveuglette tellement j'étais désespérée. Relevant un instant la tête, je plantais mon regard dans le sien avant de replonger, marquant la profondeur de mon désespoir. Pendant quelques temps, elle s'était faite distante et ne se laissait approchée que sous sa forme féline. Et quand je lui avais posé la question, elle avait nié les faits.

Après quoi, pour donner du crédit à son mensonge, elle était redevenue la même...enfin presque. Ma mine dépitée l'aidait visiblement beaucoup à se rapprocher et à se montrer compatissante. Comme maintenant où elle caressait distraitement mes cheveux pendant que je la serrais contre moi. Nos moments passés ensembles étaient les plus heureux de tous depuis ce dernier mois. Elle me rejoignait presque tout les soirs après ces virées nocturnes et avait même finalement rencontré Emily et Hugo, qui avaient insisté pour l'accueillir à notre coin de table.

Remonter à bloc, je rompis cette étreinte et mis dans mon regard toute la reconnaissance que j'avais pour elle. Elle était mon plus grand soutien durant les semaines sombres qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle venait même la nuit, quand je pleurais, toujours sous forme de chat pour venir me consoler. Et pour cela, je culpabilisais un peu, ayant la sensation de me servir d'elle plus qu'autre chose. Sous son regard approbateur, je tendis ma baguette, déterminée et faisait défiler en boucle mes meilleurs souvenirs avant de prononcer distinctement la formule « Expecto Patronum ».

Et là, l'improbable se produit : aucun Patronus corporelle, mais l'aura produite n'était pas habituelle. Au lieu de se disperser, les cercles concentriques était absorber en une masse informe -corporelle donc en soit mais informe- pour finalement...exploser. L'aura m'atteignit de plein fouet, de même qu'Isalyn, projetée tout deux trois mètre en arrière. Une envolée d'oiseau témoignait que nous n'étions pas les seuls témoins et victimes de l'accident.

Se relevant légèrement sonnée, Isalyn ne dit que peu de mot pour qualifier les faits ''nouveau et intéressant, très intéressant même'', m'avait-elle dit avec une tape dans le dos. La même réaction se produit encore trois fois, mais Isalyn invoqua un bouclier chaque fois pour absorber l'explosion. Elle semblait fascinée et moi de mon coté je me disais : génial, un patronus qui explose et moi, je vais exploser si je me transforme ?

La question se posait et je l'avais posée. Elle me répondait que c'était normal ou presque : un Patronus corporel aurait produit la même réaction en ne s'attaquant qu'à ses cibles et en épargnant son lanceur, les témoins et les petits oiseaux. La réaction était là, mais aucun Patronus n'était apparu pour contrôler le tout, disait-elle...Pour elle, c'était un progrès, et une onde d'énergie pure ne faisait pas beaucoup de mal, sauf à une créature des ténèbres.

.

*** Isalyn ***

.

**-Isalyn, tu nous écoutes ?**

Pas le moins du monde. Mais j'avais cru un moment que ma posture et ma concentration sur la dizaine de page et parchemin ouverts devant moi était assez explicite...Manifestement, non. Cette voix nasillarde, c'était celle d'Erin lorsqu'elle était au comble de l'exaspération. Elle se mettait à parler du nez en montant dans les aigues, sachant pertinemment l'exaspération que cela pouvait produire. Le dilemme était cruel, à savoir, qu'est-ce qui me ferait le plus perdre de temps entre lui répondre et la laisser parler dans le vide. J'optais finalement pour la solution diplomate.

**-Comme tu vois je fais des recherches. Ça ne peut pas attendre...vingt petites minutes ?**

Le petit sourire, les yeux de chien battus, le ton de la voix ; tu y étais pour faire passer le message et obtenir ces vingts précieuses minutes. Okay, techniquement, nous étions déjà en plein milieu d'une de nos réunions, mais j'avais un peu plus urgent qu'échafauder le prochain plan du groupe pour rendre la vie impossible aux Serdaigles. Ou du moins, aux enfants de politiciens corrompus, ce qui revenait tout de même au tiers de cette maison. Oui, là, j'avais une préoccupation plus urgente et potentiellement plus cruciale pour l'avenir de notre groupe.

**-Pour Lily, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?**

Ça, c'était Owen. Crétin dans toute sa splendeur et on s'aimait pas vraiment pour tout dire. Mais depuis la crise de la Grande Salle, il est devenu mon plus fidèle soutien. Tout première année qu'il était, il avait un certain charisme au sein du groupe. Le premier à résoudre les sept énigmes depuis Ted Lupin, notre fondateur, il était désormais des nôtres par défaut. Si on omettait le fait que c'était aussi un sale morveux imbue de sa personne et serpentard de surcroit, on avait tout pour s'entendre.

Actuellement, il m'offrait une chance de m'en tirer à bon compte aussi, après un long soupir, je fis en sorte de produire l'explication la plus claire et concise que possible.

**-Elle produit des explosions d'énergie pure...au lieu d'invoquer un Patronus corporel ! La puissance, la motivation, la force des sentiments, tout y est...mais ça ne marche pas ! C'est comme si elle empêchait inconsciemment le processus...je ne comprends pas.**

J'avais appuyé mon discours en reposant ma tête sur la masse de vélin qui m'attendait, montrant bien la mesure de mon incompréhension en la matière. Tout avait été fait correctement et on devrait déjà être en train de travailler sur sa transformation...Comment cela avait pu se produire était facile à comprendre mais aucune de ces sources documentaires ne pouvait expliquer le pourquoi de la chose ni comment y remédier.

**-Un Patronus corporel révèle ce qu'une personne a au plus profond d'elle-même... Ça ne t'es tout simplement pas venue à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait avoir peur, malgré elle, de découvrir à quoi ressemble son Patronus, tout bêtement ?**

C'était la voix de Liam. Qui mieux qu'un loup-garou pour soutenir la thèse de la peur de la transformation ? Son loup n'arrêtait pas de foutre le bordel et il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour se contenir que partir à la chasse aux filles. ''Pour trouver sa compagne, la seule et l'unique à qui il jurerait fidélité pour la vie entière''. Oui, Liam était un séducteur, un play-boy et un imbécile heureux mais je devais au moins lui reconnaître ça : au final, il ne coucherait qu'avec la bonne et lui resterait fidèle toute la vie, parole de loup.

Enfin bref, malgré tout, l'idée était-elle pertinente pour mériter qu'on s'y attarde ? Même si son Patronus était loup ou autre bête féroce, ça ne la rendrait pas davantage sanguinaire et dangereuse. On avait déjà un couple de fauves et la plus grande crainte pour leur instinct félin fut qu'ils mettent en route un mouflet avant la fin de leur scolarité...Megan était très très probablement trop jeune pour y penser mais Ethan lui était mûre à point.

Si problème il y avait, c'était sans nulle doute la peur identitaire vis à vis de son familier. Elle avait exprimé de vive voix la volonté de se distinguer de sa famille mais, en même temps, elle attachait une importance évidente aux Patronus de sa famille. Le cerf et le cheval dominait chez les Potter, tandis que ces cousins Weasley avaient un panel de familier beaucoup plus riche. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu entre continuité et rupture aussi, il était raisonnable qu'elle soit effrayée par cette perspective...

**-Peur de...ok, tu marques un point. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire si c'est le cas ?**

Parce que oui, comment atténuer assez cette peur pour lever le blocage et résoudre le problème ? La peur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus irrationnelle et aucun mot, aucun entrainement ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il fallait quelque chose auquel aucune magie ne pourrait pourvoir. Liam venait de me briser toute détermination : j'étais douée pour la magie, pour les études, ça, je n'avais plus rien à prouver à personne...mais niveau relationnel ~ C'était pour dire : Owen et moi avions rencontrer le reste du groupe a à peine 48 heures d'intervalles. Lui s'est intégré volontairement – pour ne pas dire imposer – alors que moi, j'étais tombée sur eux par hasard et ne les avaient rejoins uniquement parce que Ethan avait des arguments un peu trop mordant pour moi. En gros, j'étais une solitaire chronique et je le serais bien restée si j'en avais eu l'occasion.

**-La rassurer, la conforter. Pour le moment, elle n'a que toi pour référente. Elle ne connait pas d'autre Animagi. Il est peut-être temps qu'elle en découvre un peu plus...Vous en pensez quoi, les gars ?**

Ça, c'était Meg justement. Au regard échangé, elle parlait aussi pour son idiot de petit copain. Une voix douce, légèrement timide. Elle regardait ces pieds en disant cela. Cependant tout le monde l'écoutait. Du duo, elle était le cerveau et lui les muscles, sans critiquer le moins du monde l'intellect d'Ethan. Il était le leader officieux du groupe mais il parlait peu...sauf qu'en ça parlait d'histoire de coeur. Nous étions six dont deux couples et un Don Juan en puissance alors forcément ~

L'approbation générale ne se fit pas attendre. Je faillis dire que c'était trop risqué, mais à ce stade, c'est plutôt laisser les choses en l'état qui l'était. N'ayant rien de mieux ou plus simplement rien d'autre à proposer, je me laissais retomber en arrière, m'admettant vaincue. Abandonnant définitivement mes ouvrages pour leur plus grand plaisir et me mêler à leur projet du soir.

**-Entendu, c'est d'accord. Rendez-vous demain minuit à la clairière. À force de nous espionner, vous connaissez le chemin...**

Meg me tendit un chocolat chaud, subtilisé en cuisine avec la collaboration de quelques elfes de maison. Ma reddition fut accueillie avec de larges sourires, d'autant que l'on attendait de moi la solution à leur cuisant problème. C'est le nez dans ma tasse que je pris le temps de réfléchir à la question pendant que les autres partageaient leurs créativités intarissables sur leur sujet de prédilection : comment rendre la vie de leur victime un peu plus misérable chaque jour ?

J'écoutais distraitement la partie pratique de leur dernier grand projet, à savoir, quel mauvais tour pourrait-on faire à Serdaigle en cas de victoire pour le match du lendemain ? Josh était notre homme pour les potions. Liam le meilleur d'entre nous pour créer une diversion, suivit de près par Ethan. Erin était une peste, c'était tout. Meg n'avait pas ses yeux dans sa poche et ne se faisait jamais prendre. Owen jouait les fayots et était notre joker auprès des profs.

Étant la plus petite de nous tous et surtout la seule à passer inaperçue sous ma forme animale, c'était assez facile pour moi de couvrir leurs arrières ou de déposer un petit cadeau dans leur salle commune. En plus d'un talent naturel pour les sortilèges que même Liam pouvait m'envier...

Notre vengeance en cas de défaite demain se dessinait peu à peu, et je dois admettre, malgré ma réserve, que ce plan était assez jouissif.

Mais cela me distrayait cependant de la colle que l'on m'avait demandé de résoudre : trouver l'autre groupe d'Animagi de Poudlard. Parce que oui, il y avait quatre autres Animagi à Poudlard et ils étaient tombés sur moi en les cherchant eux. Au détour de mes errances solitaires, j'avais effectivement déjà croisé un certain chien dans les couloirs, ainsi qu'un autre que j'avais senti sans le voir. Et on me mettait un peu beaucoup la pression pour qu'on rentre en contact avec eux...

.

*** Lily ***

.

C'est l'été. Nous nous sommes toute la famille et les amis dans une villa en bord de mer. Il fait beau, il fait chaud et les seules bruits sont ceux du ressac et des oiseaux. Certains sont partis pêcher sur un esquif bleu, d'autres jouent sur la plage. Nous sommes deux dans l'eau. On s'asperge, on rit, on plonge, on joue tout simplement. On se défie du regard, puis tout dérape. Nous sommes loin et hors de vue désormais. Je sens son souffle puis ses lèvres, sur ma peau, sur mes lèvres. Ses mains, à la fois pressante et hésitante. C'est mon premier baiser tout est beau et merveilleux.

Puis l'illusion se brise et le retour à la réalité est dur. Cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu. Un rêve, faible, illusoire, parcellaire de ceux où on ne se souvient même pas à quoi ressemble la personne en face. Je me réveillais alors mais la sensation continuait de plus belle. En fait, je sentais juste la truffe chaude mais humide d'Isalyn qui essaye de me réveiller...C'était une première et nous étions en plein nuit lorsque j'émergeais.

J'ouvrais mes yeux et mon regard croisa ses yeux de chat. Je tentais un sourire et elle, me tournait alors le dos, m'envoyant un coup de queue dans le nez avant de sauter du lit et me faire de nouveau face, à bonne distance. Je sentais l'insistance dans ses prunelles, fixement posées sur moi, attendant que je me lève. Et à peine avais-je les deux pieds hors du lit qu'elle se faufilait hors du dortoir sans un regard, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que je la suivrais où qu'elle aille.

Je n'aimais pas trop ce nouveau comportement autoritaire mais j'en comprenais la nécessité : nous n'avions fait aucun bruit durant ce laps de temps, eu égard à la grâce et à la furtivité naturelle de son familier. Je pris toutefois mon temps et décidait de la faire poireauter dans la salle commune, ne sachant pas où nous irions ensuite...Et de fait nous n'allâmes nul part. Elle m'attendait simplement sous forme humaine, blottie sur un fauteuil, à moitié assise, à moitié accroupie, les genoux repliés sur elle – un vrai chat dans l'âme pour se tenir ainsi.

De mon coté, j'affrontais encore les résidus des fantasmes de ma nuit alors que je m'essayais pour lui faire face. Je me sentais coupable qu'Isalyn ait pu même indirectement, en essayant de me réveiller, induire ces tribulations nocturnes. Un peu comme si le fait de l'avoir quelque peu induit faisait qu'il lui était destiné. Et puis, elle ne se le serait jamais permise, même sous forme de chat. Que sa truffe met fait rêver de bisou, si tant est que c'est le cas, est une pure coincidence – juste un trop plein d'hormone.

Je me sentais rougir et palpiter un peu, de honte, chaque fois que je la regardais maintenant. Heureusement, elle n'a que bien peu de chose à me dire, juste qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller les autres filles du dortoir. Ses amis – avec qui elle sortait tous les soirs – souhaitaient me rencontrer la nuit prochaine à notre point de rendez-vous, rien de plus rien de moins. Aussi que du coup, notre séance d'après les cours était remise pour demain, l'occasion de faire une sieste, où de se coucher plus tôt.

S'ensuivit un grand moment de silence. Après ma petite déception passée, j'avais juste envie de retourner au lit...et je n'osais pas l'inviter. D'habitude, elle venait d'elle-même pour repartir avant l'aurore, mais là elle était déjà venue. Je ne savais pas si je dois le lui proposer ou si j'en avais seulement le droit, après toutes ces pensées qui me tournaient en tête. Ça devait bien faire une bonne minute qu'on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux quand je me décidais enfin.

**-Je tombe de sommeil...tu viens ? »** Je n'avais pas fais attention à la formulation, aussi, je rougissais un peu, encore, après coup. Fichue rosacée qui me prenait aux plus mauvais moments...

Lyn, elle, avait l'air surprise et réjouis de mon invitation. C'était la première fois que je me prononçais sur ces visites nocturnes. C'est yeux pétillait d'avoir non seulement mon consentement mais aussi mon invitation. Je l'aurais su que je lui aurais dit bien plus tôt. Je me sentais moins coupable de profiter ainsi de sa prévenance en la voyant si heureuse. Cependant, elle semblait du même coup soucieuse et j'appréhendais sa réponse. Cependant, elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta finalement d'ouvrir les bras en signe d'invitation.

''Une nuit contre un câlin ?'' C'est ce que semblait dire son expression. Je n'étais pas très tactile mais elle avait été là pour moi chaque fois que j'en avais eu besoin depuis l'évasion de tout ces Mangemorts. C'était la première fois qu'elle était en demande et que je pouvais lui rendre la pareille. Alors je m'exécutais et la pris dans mes bras. Non sans force rougissement et j'étais tellement mal à l'aise et hésitante que ça devait en être palpable. En réalité, c'était la deuxième fois, si l'on comptait cette fois où nous nous étions retrouvée pliée de rire par accident et que j'avais paniqué.

Là, elle l'avait souhaité et je lui répondais sciemment. J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus que je mettais tout mon cœur dans ce câlin. Je me perdis tellement dans la douceur du moment, enivrée par son parfum que je ne fis aucun mouvement alors qu'elle se transformait dans mes bras et que, accompagnant celle-ci, je la tenais logée contre mon épaule l'instant d'après. Ce n'est qu'une fois transformée que je réalisais combien elle était brûlante contre moi et combien la pièce me semblait froide maintenant qu'elle se réduisait à une boule de poil entre mes mains. Mais une adorable boule de poil avec une truffe toute rose et des yeux toujours aussi magnifique.

Sans réfléchir, par jeu sans doute, je me pris à frotter mon nez contre son museau...et reçu une de ces pattes dans la joue en guise de réponse. Elle n'avait volontairement pas sorti ces griffes mais le message était on ne peut plus clair. Et je lui répondis tout aussi clairement. **« Ok. Promis, je ne recommencerais plus. Mais toi, interdiction de coller ta truffe humide n'importe où quand je dors...marché conclu ? »** Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, forcément et je n'étais pas des plus sérieuse, accompagnant mes mots de généreux grattouillis sur le ventre. Si seulement un chat pouvait rire...

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à la serrer contre moi dans mon lit et que pour la première fois, elle était encore là à mon réveil, laissant échapper une plainte indignée lorsque j'avais décrété qu'il était temps de sortir du lit. La vie de chat devait être splendide par certains aspects mais il était temps pour nous deux de descendre pour le petit déjeuner et elle en chat à la table des Griffondors aurait fait quelque peu désordre. Même si je l'imaginais trop se dresser sur ces deux pattes et se servir un verre de lait devant tout le monde...mais il n'y avait probablement que moi pour rire à cette idée.

.

*** Lily ***

.

La vie offrait parfois des spectacles improbables. Nous étions en pleine nuit et Lyn s'était transformée en chat ninja, faisant à elle toute seule tourner en bourrique pas moins de deux chevreuils et deux...Tigres ? Panthères ? En tout cas deux grosses bébêtes qui ne devraient pas évoluer sous ces lattitudes. Les trois félins étaient de Griffondor et au final, j'avais connu les deux autres sans me douter de rien avant même de côtoyer Isalyn. Ethan était de la même année que moi et Megan, sa copine, de deux ans plus jeune que lui.

Hormis mon propre jugement sur leur couple, qui de toute façon était de notoriété publique, je m'étais doutée de rien. Les deux chevreuils, aussi en couple était de Poufsouffle et j'étais bien incapable de mettre des visages sur leur nom. À côté de ça, j'avais à mes cotés le fameux serpentard qui avait fait l'honneur de sa maison lors du tournoi et Liam, le play-boy par excellence de Serdaigle qui en fait...était un loup-garou.

Bon, ces deux-là était sous forme humaine et me faisaient les présentations, justement. Owen, en première année, parce qu'il en était encore incapable – mais s'améliorait de jour en jour, disait-il – et Liam parce que ce n'était pas la pleine lune et qu'il serait humain à plein temps s'il avait pu. L'idée de cette rencontre était de Meg, la panthère toute blanche, m'avait-il expliquer. L'idée était que je me conforte en la présence d'autres Animagi. À savoir qu'ils avaient l'intention de mêler l'utile à l'agréable et comptaient partir en chasse de quatre autres Animagi.

Loin d'être rassurant, tout cela me rendait folle. Deux cervidés, deux fauves, un loup-garou, un chien, et trois animagus non-identifiés en plus de Lyn, tout cela me donnait le tournis plus qu'autre chose. Tout ce qu'on savait des trois inconnues, c'est qu'ils devaient être de taille plus modeste et passer suffisamment inaperçus pour ne pas avoir été répérés jusqu'à lors. Un peu comme Isalyn avant qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus, s'était senti obligé de préciser Liam.

Et aussi, avec la victoire inattendue de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle, ce charmant groupe avait prévu de fêter ça à coup de bière au beurre et de remettre leur plan machiavélique, dont Owen se vantait devant moi, à la prochaine victoire de Serdaigle. En gros, le groupe d'Animagi de l'école était aussi le pire groupe de délinquant. En même temps, vu la conjoncture actuelle et le terrible portrait que le ministère brossait des animagi, était-ce bien étonnant ?

Sur le coup, ça me faisait réfléchir sur mon propre désir d'en être. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à foutre la pagaille et à penser que rendre la vie des élèves de Serdaigle misérable était une réponse appropriée à la situation actuelle...Entre temps, Meg avait visiblement eu son compte et nous avais rejointe après s'être transformée suivie de près par cette Poufsouffle nommée Erin, dont je gravais finalement son visage dans ma mémoire. Effectivement tout ces Animagi me faisaient réfléchir et les pronostics concernant les trois inconnus, tout autant.

Un monde de possibilité s'ouvrait à moi pour peu que j'arrive enfin à produire un Patronus Corporel et que je découvre à quoi m'en tenir. Seulement, malgré moi, j'avais eu la trouille de tout ça et Liam avait initié cette discussion spécialement pour moi. Les deux filles racontèrent tour à tour leur expérience, vite rejoins par les garçons, visiblement intéressés par le sujet mais repugnant encore à se retransformer. Chaque couple avait son jumeau de familier et cela m'étonnait beaucoup...

Erin avait expliqué pour son couple que chacun s'était découvert de son coté et qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble sur le tard. Erin avait visiblement le sang chaud et passait plus de temps à se fritter avec Josh qu'autre chose, jusqu'à tout récemment. C'était valable pour Ethan aussi mais là, aujourd'hui encore, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tirer dans les pattes pour savoir qui était le plus dominant des deux dans le groupe, elle la reine du dimanche et lui le roi de pacotile mais chacun dans son propre couple...c'était marrant.

Megan, elle, avait un autre familier par le passé...mais elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ethan et avait troqué son ancien lièvre boréal contre une panthère des neiges, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Elle n'avait pas du tout choisi ce changement ; c'était arrivé et elle avait fini par l'accepter. Enfin, c'était survenu avant qu'elle n'arrive à devenir une Animagus à part entière et de fait, elle n'avait fait aucun progrès avec son précédent familier. Je trouvais son histoire fascinante et profondément romantique.

J'avais demandé à tout hasard si la forme d'Animagus était susceptible de changer comme celle du Patronus mais on m'avait répondu d'un haussement d'épaule : nul n'en savait rien car ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il fallait une grande force de caractère pour s'imprégner de son familier jusqu'à la transformation. Aussi, même si rien ne s'y opposait, personne ne savait si c'était seulement possible et ce qu'il faudrait, à supposer, pour induire un tel changement.

J'avais toutefois appris quelque chose que Lyn n'avait pas pu m'apprendre ou n'avait pas souhaité m'apprendre : que ce familier que j'ignore et qui est supposé être toujours mien n'est pas gravé dans le marbre ainsi qu'elle me l'expliquait. Meg en avait changé et se sentait visiblement mieux ainsi, bien que celui-ci soit davantage le reflet de son amour pour Ethan que de son propre égo. La seule petite différence et que elle était une espèce panthère des neiges et lui une sorte de tigre. Elle avait gardé quelque chose de son lièvre d'origine, malgré l'influence indéniable d'Ethan.

En gros, mes sentiments pour ma famille avait autant de poids dans la balance que ma personnalité et mes autres sentiments, quoi qu'il arrive. Et même si ce dernier point n'était pas certain, rien n'était gravé dans le marbre...même pas la forme de mon familier. Je pouvais toujours douter et me questionner sans que cela soit un obstacle pour me découvrir. Tout ces mots avaient trotté dans ma tête jusqu'à bien après qu'on se soit quittée pour revenir au dortoir. J'étais restée plus de temps après, dans la salle commune avec Meg et Lyn.

Ethan était simplement parti se coucher après que les deux tourtereaux se soient échangé un bisou chaste-mais-pas-tant-que-ça et des mots doux tellement mielleux que ça me semblait surréaliste. Megan était sur son petit nuage et ravit de parler de ''truc de fille'' avec nous sans avoir besoin d'omettre les détails d'Animagi. Lyn avait fini par piquer du nez et Meg avait pouffé de rire sans la réveiller toutefois.

Megan n'avait pu s'empêcher de confesser qu'elle n'était comme ça qu'avec moi avant de partir sur un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendu qui me fit virer pivoine pour son plus grand amusement. Parce que oui, Lyn s'était assise sur mon accoudoir et que, désormais endormie, sa tête avait élue domicile dans le creux de mon épaule...Moi même, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une amie et je m'en voulais en partie de ce mur que je dressais malgré moi avec les autres.

Avec Lyn, celui-ci avait disparu par accident et ne s'était plus dressé entre nous depuis lors. En l'espace de trois mois, c'était devenue ma meilleure amie et j'étais vraiment heureuse que ce soit visiblement réciproque, au point que Meg – que je venais juste de rencontrer – me le fasse aussi rapidement remarquer. Je n'avais pas le cœur de la bouger et me retrouvait ainsi coincée avec elle. J'attirais alors une simple couverture jusqu'à nous et je finis par m'endormir, avec elle, au coin du feu.


	7. Sortie Nocturne

**§ Chapitre 7 : Sortie Nocturne. §**

*** Lily ***

Tout avait commencé le matin même, alors qu'Hugo, Émily, Ethan et Megan nous charriaient pour avoir piqué un somme dans la salle commune. Nous étions dimanche et nombres d'élèves profitaient de l'occasion pour faire une grasse matinée. Loin, très loin au sud, une armée d'Inferi battait la campagne au ordre d'un mage noir. La première guerre magique depuis Gellety Grindelwald avait officiellement éclaté.

À midi, l'annonce de Mc Gonagall était claire. Plus de sortie à pré-au-lard, plus de vacances scolaire -celles d'été comprise- jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Et à l'extérieur, un cercle de feu sorcier avait été tracé autour du domaine, contre les inferi, nous avait expliqué la directrice. Désormais, Poudlard ne pouvait plus protéger ces élèves qu'à l'intérieur de son enceinte et cette règle ne souffrait aucune exception.

Le dernier moyen d'entrer et sortir de l'école était la voie des airs et encore, cet espace aussi était strictement protégé. Le château était près à résister à un siège si nécessaire et était, à l'heure actuelle, l'endroit le plus sûr au royaume-uni. Une prison doré, en somme, voilà ce qu'était devenu Poudlard à partir de ce moment. Il ne restait que les lettres de la famille et les journaux...de plus en plus inquiétant. Le chaos qui régnait en dehors était à son paroxysme et la politique du ministère avait changé du tout au tout.

Plus de projet d'autarcie, plus d'éloignement de la communauté moldue, au contraire : le ministère avait désormais la mainmise sur l'ensemble de l'état avec l'aval du premier ministre et de la royauté. Pour la protection du secret et de la population, les journaux moldus ne savaient plus quoi inviter. Et le courrier des nés-moldus était désormais vivement contrôlé. La politique du ministère avait changé du tout au tout mais l'empire de Serdaigle n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Des années plus tôt, le château avait résisté à l'attaque de Voldemort, des mangemorts et des créatures magiques à ses ordres. Cependant, Poudlard pliait maintenant l'échine devant le ministère, malgré son autonomie relative, tellement la situation était grave. Et les ordres étaient de claquemurer les élèves dans l'enceinte et de se tenir prêt au pire. Pire qu'une attaque de géant, d'Inferi ou de mage noir ?

*** Isalyn ***

Personnel du ministère, armure animée, ronde de nuit et patrouille dans le parc...tout cela allait me rendre folle. On en était presque arrivé à la loi martiale et sortir la nuit était devenu compliqué, même pour moi. Il y avait deux gardes chaque soir devant l'entrée de chaque maison. Encore, sortir incognito sous forme féline n'était pas un problème pour moi, mais pour Meg et Ethan, c'était une autre histoire. Un chat pouvait passer ni vu ni connu, un tigre et une panthère...pas vraiment.

Nous étions donc tout les quatre ensemble dans la salle commune et nous discutions avec les autres par marques pages interposés, avec une seule préoccupation en tête : la prochaine pleine lune.

Liam devait partir au plus vite et nous avions six jours dernier délai pour trouver une solution.

Le fond du problème étant de tromper la vigilance des gardes-chiourmes du ministère et de faire abstraction d'un mur de flamme...tout un programme.

*** Jour 1 : Lily ***

Très vite, il apparu que la voie des airs était la meilleure solution possible dans un délai aussi court, avec un minuscule petit souci : comment ne pas se faire repérer en partant en califourchon sur un balai ? Même en pleine nuit il y aurait de la surveillance et une tentative de ce genre était simplement suicidaire...quand bien même j'aurais envisagé de sacrifier ma cape pour sauver ce crétin de loup-garou, faire disparaître le balai et son occupant était un tantinet compliqué.

Pour ainsi dire, pour avoir tenter l'expérience au sol dans la salle commune, nous n'étions même pas sûr que ça puisse marcher. C'était une cape et il y avait toujours une partie qui restait découverte, au sol, ce c'était pas dérangeant car personne n'était là pour regarder en dessous, en plein vol c'était un problème. Déjà parce qu'il fallait se pencher au point de faire corps avec le balai pour être sûr, archi-sûr que l'extrémité de celui-ci était également couverte.

Ensuite parce qu'un vol de nuit, à une seule main -l'autre pour tenir la cape- avec le vent et tout autre problème que l'on pouvait considérer n'était pas vraiment une solution idéale pour s'enfuir sans être reperé. En outre, Liam n'était pas vraiment un prodige sur un balai : ça s'était l'argument pour enterrer l'option cape + balai, tout simplement parce qu'il risquait de se tuer tout seul sans l'aide de personne si on le laissait essayer.

Et si il avait été possible de le faire partir sans compter sur l'invisibilité, nous aurions certainement emprunté un hippogriffe plutôt que confier Liam à ses propres talents de vol. Au chapitre des véhicules volants invisibles, il n'y en avait qu'un seul dont j'avais connaissance et qu'une aide extérieure pourrait potentiellement nous fournir pour peu que nous arrivions à envoyer un message : la ford anglia de grandpa weasley !

Un seul et unique souci, mais de taille...comment faire passer un message jusqu'à la famille weasley sans se faire intercepté par le ministère et trahir par notre pétition d'intention ? Parce que, sous toutes les coutures, aucun moyen de dire qu'on aurait besoin d'une certaine voiture volante avec chauffeur de manière plus ou moins urgente sans trahir nos intentions. Et directive du ministère oblige, Liam ne pouvait pas simplement aller voir Mc Gonagall et lui dire que pour cause de lycanthropie, il serait plus en sécurité à l'extérieur de Poudlard qu'à l'intérieur.

Parce qu'avec la nouvelle ligne de feu entourant Poudlard, il n'était plus question d'excursion dans la forêt interdite les jours de pleine lune, ni de sortie nocturne tout court. Aussi Liam n'avait que trois options : prendre la fuite, se dénoncer et se faire arrêter par l'un des gorille du ministère, ou attendre sagement la pleine lune et prendre le risque d'égorger l'intégralité des élèves de Serdaigle en une seule nuit.

Dans les deux derniers cas, ça signifiait un aller simple pour Nurmengard. Comme pour les autres animagi d'ailleurs...au détail près que ces derniers pouvaient ne pas se transformer et rester bien tranquille. Un loup-garou n'avait pas le choix, toutes les nuits de pleine lune, il était bon pour se transformer, qu'il le veuille ou non et quoi qu'on fasse pour l'empêcher. Il n'y avait pas de remède contre cette malédiction – parce que s'en était une.

Un vieux mage grec à moitié fou avait décidé de se venger d'un de ses rivaux et le premier loup-garou était apparu ainsi, transmettant sa triste condition à plein de nouvelles victimes qui en firent de même et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nos jours. Et là encore, s'il y avait un moyen de rompre le maléfice, celui-ci était tellement vieux qu'aucune trace écrite en avait subsisté jusqu'à nos jours.

Enfin voilà, nous étions donc tous à la bibliothèque avec un problème à résoudre : comment envoyer un message de sorte que, même si celui-ci soit intercepté, nul ne puisse lire le message en question, excepté son destinataire ? Évidemment, j'avais tout de suite penser à la carte du maraudeur qui constituait un astucieux palimpseste que même le ministère aurait du mal à percer à jour.

Seulement, créer une lettre, la dissimuler et réécrire par dessus de tel sorte que le ministère ne s'en rende pas compte était d'un tout autre domaine de compétence que le notre. Liam était le plus âgé, Isalyn la plus avancée -ça me faisait encore du mal à l'admettre- et aucun de nous n'était capable de reproduire quoique ce soit d'une qualité équivalente à cette carte. Si seulement il était possible de rappeler quelques morts juste le temps qu'ils nous explique comment ils avaient fait...

*** Jour 2 : Isalyn ***

Lily planchait depuis la veille sur la possibilité d'avoir recours à une aide extérieure. Pour ma part, je l'avais abandonnée assez vite sur ce terrain sur un constat assez simple : devant l'ampleur des connaissances dont nous avions besoin pour une telle tâche et le temps qu'il faudrait ensuite pour que le message arrive à destination, il y avait de grande chance pour que l'aide dont nous avions besoin arrive après la bataille.

Nous aurions dû y penser avant. Seulement avant, la correspondance privée restait privée. Maintenant, des hommes du ministère était prêt à jouer les attrapeurs avec les hiboux en guise de vif d'or, ce qui constituait un match assez inégal. Actuellement, pour envoyer un message clandestin et espérer qu'il arrive à destination sans être lu, il aurait fallu lâcher plus dizaine d'hiboux en même temps et espérer que l'unique porteur du message arrive à passer entre les mailles du filet grâce au leurre.

Ou alors il aurait fallu pouvoir voler un des hiboux que le ministère mettait au service des élèves pour notre petite correspondance, après en avoir dûment vérifier le contenu. S'emparer d'un hibou aurait été un moindre problème comparer à celui de convaincre ce dernier de porter sa missive jusqu'à destination plutôt qu'entre les mains de son maître. Bref, dans les deux cas, c'était trop rudimentaire et suicidaire pour valoir le coup d'être tenté.

Du coup, pendant que Lily s'entêtait, nous les cerveaux, planchions sur les autres moyens possible de franchir un mur de flamme. De son coté, Josh cherchait une potion, n'importe laquelle, qui aurait pu jouer en notre faveur et moi, du mien, je cherchais un moyen de faire sortir Liam par n'importe quel sort que nous aurions pu connaître à cet fin. À la dernière réflexion de Lily, je me disais qu'on pouvait simplement envisager de transformer Liam en hiboux, mais c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Avec l'intellect d'un hibou, il était bon pour se perdre et rester à jamais sous cette forme. Raison pour laquelle les animagus feraient toujours figure d'exception dans l'art de la métamorphose. Et Liam n'en était pas un. C'était un stupide garou pour lequel nous suions sang et eau dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen pour sauver ses fesses. Et lui, que faisait-il pour s'aider lui-même ? Convaincu qu'il vivait ses derniers jours de liberté, il avait décidé d'en profiter jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Il faut dire qu'il avait passé ses buses avec la mention acceptable dans toutes les matières et qu'il arrivaient encore cet année à avoir « Désolant » en Botanique malgré le laxisme proverbiale du professeur Londubat. Non, tout simplement, c'était un cas désespéré et le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était d'aller faire le beau pendant qu'on s'occupait activement à sauver ses fesses d'un sort pire que la mort. Réjouissant, non ?

*** Jour 3 : Lily ***

Les choses s'étaient bousculée depuis ce matin même. Owen était arrivé exultant avec un épais volume de l'histoire de la magie, fraichement sortie de la bibliothèque. Et dans ces pages, il avait trouvé une solution à notre problème. Il existait depuis l'inquisition nombre de potion permettant de simuler la mort, pour survivre à la noyade et l'asphyxie ou encore pour survivre au feu sans se brûler. Il suffisait pour leurs ancêtres de rester sur le bûcher jusqu'à ce que la fumée s'épaississe, substituer un pantin suffisamment réaliste à leur corps pour tromper les moldus et partir en transplanant.

Il y avait bien sûr beaucoup d'autres solutions pour en réchapper mais celle-ci était la plus susceptible de satisfaire nos besoins. Une potion qui permettait à celui qui la consommait de résister au feu, quelque soit sa nature, pour une durée strictement limitée à une demi-heure. Mais il n'en fallait pas tant pour franchir un mur de flamme et en ressortir de l'autre coté. Il serait facile de se rendre jusqu'au mur à deux sous la cape, que Liam prenne la potion et franchisse le mur de flamme ni vu ni connu. Il suffisait de préparer la dite potion et de créer une distraction suffisante pour que les gardes se désinteresse du mur suffisamment longtemps pour que Liam sorte de la cape et traverse le mur et de sorte qu'il ne soit pas poursuivit.

Il suffisait d'une potion et d'une demi-seconde de disctraction. Il suffisait. Sauf que...l'ingrédient principale était une plante de la serre botanique n°3 qui contenait les espèces végétales les plus dangereuse du monde magique. Il faudrait aussi emprunter quelque ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur de potion et faire en sorte que ça ne se remarque pas et enfin préparé la potion dans le plus grand secret. L'unique bonne nouvelle, c'est que la recette n'était pas trop difficile à réaliser et ne réclamait pas beaucoup de temps. Le seul problème étant les ingrédients, extrêmement rares donc difficiles à subtiliser sans attirer l'attention.

Notre chance, c'est que personne ne surveillait la serre en question et ce pour une raison très simple : les plantes qu'elles abritaient étaient en elles-mêmes suffisamment dangereuses pour se passer de surveillance nocturne. Et il fallait agir sans se faire repérer en prenant cependant en compte le fait très simple qu'une fois entrée dans la serre, l'invisibilité ne nous serait d'aucun secours, autant contre les filets du diable que contre les Tentacula vénéneuse. Ces deux saletés s'associait la nuit venue, dès le réveil des filets du diable qui portaient extrêmement bien leurs noms et étaient près à profiter chacun de la moindre occasion de se repaitre d'un sorcier imprudent.

Il fallait donc composer avec ces deux monstres sans invoquer la lumière du jour et à cette fin, il n'avait qu'un seul allié : les pousses de mandragores qui se developpaient dans cette même serre. En plus du fait que l'essence de mandragore était le seul remède au venin des Tentacula, ces deux espèces végétales étaient ennemies mortelles. Déterrer une mandragore, après s'être muni de cache oreille était le meilleur moyen de les repousser. Avantage bonus, le son ne serait pas entendu hors de la serre, cette dernière étant équipée à cette effet de vitre insonorisée.

Quand aux filets du diable, ils n'étaient que s'il sentait la peur de leur victime et se contentaient de s'associer aux tentacula pour profiter de leur pitance commune. Sans les tentacula, la menace des filets du diable était uniquement psychologique et il suffisait de se calmer pour que la plante relâche sa victime. Il suffisait alors d'arriver serein avec une bonne dose d'essence de Mandragore, de déterrer un jeune pousse, subtiliser la plante que nous venions chercher et de rempoter la pauvre pousse de Mandragore avant de filer comme nous étions venues.

C'était le plan et il allait être appliqué à la perfection demain soir, sauf qu'en attendant, il fallait réussir l'exploit de dévaliser la réserve à potion sans se faire pincer. Et ça s'était une autre histoire qu'il nous faudrait relever ce soir même. Avec une seule cape d'invisibilité, nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous autre Gryffondor pour le cambriolage et le jardinage – les autres devraient compenser pour le reste de la préparation. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions à quatre sous ma cape d'invisibilité à minuit passé, ou plus exactement à trois plus un chat en la personne de Lyn. C'était vraiment une sale nuit qui nous attendait.

*** Jour 4 : Isalyn ***

Comment se faufiler dans le laboratoire à minuit passé sans se faire remarquer par les temps qui court ? Une mission pour Lyn, évidemment. Sous ma forme féline, je pouvais quitter l'abri de la cape pendant que les autres me couvrait par derrière. Ok, trois personnes pour en couvrir une, c'était un peu ridicule mais tout aussi Gryffondor que nous étions, il fallait bien se donner du courage. Et à quatre plutôt que deux, c'était plus facile.

Si je me faisais prendre, on pourrait résister quoi... ? Dix bonnes minutes. Mais on ne se ferait pas prendre parce que personne ne faisait attention à un chat quand bien même celui-ci déambulerait de la manière la plus suspecte qui soit. Entrer dans le labo, se re-transfomer, transvaser le contenu de certain flacon pour ne prendre que le necessaire et se remplir les poches de tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Après quoi il suffisait de me transformer de nouveau les poches pleines et je serais de nouveau un chat, à peine plus touffu et plus gras que la minute auparavant.

Être une animagus faisait de moi la parfaite voleuse...et j'adorais ça. C'était excitant au possible ! Un larcin vite fait bien fait et beaucoup plus facile que le prochain coup qui nous attendait. Si ce premier vol était constaté, déduire notre prochaine action serait on ne peut plus facile pour nous attendre au tournant. Mais c'est confiant que nous rejoingnimes notre salle commune avec le fruit de nos rapines. Les chances que l'on soit repéré désormais était mince et nous avions pris toutes les précautions necessaire.

Désormais il fallait faire confiance à Josh pour la potion et se débrouiller pour la cueillette de l'ultime ingrédients, à la serre numéro trois. Mais avant ça, nous devions fêter notre petite victoire, dormir et tenir la journée de demain. Après l'arrivée de tout ces chiens de garde, les autres et moi, surtout moi, reprenions confiance. Quadrupler les effectifs de garde si vous le souhaitez, moi, la grande Animagus Lyn n'est besoin que de frotter l'un deux dans le sens du poil avec un petit miaulement pour convaincre ces crétins que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un pauvre petit chat égaré.

Il n'y avait aucune différence entre disparaître aux yeux des griffondors et disparaître aux yeux de ces imbéciles. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il était devenu plus plaisant de faire la sieste avec Lily que du haut d'une corniche, même si cela restait un bon souvenir. De même que les sorties nocturnes, la chasse et tant de plaisir félin auxquels elle renonçait contre une place sur son lit. Elle ne se rappelait pas depuis quand elle n'avait pas dormi dans le sien et qu'elle se faufilait subrepticement chaque matin uniquement pour récupérer ses affaires. C'était excitant et grisant : elle adorait ça. Et ça, au moins, la nouvelle politique de Poudlard ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

*** Jour 5 : Lily ***

Le stress, le manque de sommeil...et le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'endormir. Lily était morte de fatigue et avait complètement écrasée Isalyn dans son sommeil. Ce dont cette dernière ne s'était même pas plein. La nuit avait effectivement été mauvaise et si le plan avait fonctionné à merveille et dans une absolue simplicité, elle avait des valises tellement lourde sous les yeux que ce simple fait aurait pu les trahir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas dévaliser le laboratoire et la serre en plein jour ? Rien que de penser à une autre nuit comme celle-ci, elle désespérait.

Pourtant, c'était pas si dur quand elle était obsédée par Lyn...de la suivre presque tout les soirs pour découvrir ses secrets. Mais là, subitement, la vie de quelqu'un était en jeu et elle ne pensait qu'à ces heures de sommeil en retard. Sans doute aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de sécher un ou deux cours comme elle se le serait permise autrefois, un jour de grosse fatigue. Maintenant, les excuses bidons pour se faire pardonner ne marchaient plus et les profs désormais distribuaient les heures de colle.

Lily ne comprenait pas comment Lyn faisait pour tenir le rythme. Toute fraîche, toute pimpante dès le matin. Quoi qu'elle dut se masser l'épaule toute la journée à cause de ma séance de catch nocturne. Désolée, Isalyn ! C'était encore trop souvent qu'elle ne se laissait pas approcher quand nous étions toutes les deux. Encore moins c'est dernier temps à cause de l'autre fois où nous nous sommes endormies toutes les deux. Pourquoi rêvais-je subitement de plus de proximité et de câlin entre nous ?

Enfin voilà, la journée était passée avec une généreuse distribution de devoir à la clef et cette fois, nous ne partions que Lyn et moi en récupérant les deux poufsouffle en chemin, car douées comme nous étions, nous étions proprement incapable de savoir comment recueillir correctement la plante en question...en plus qu'il nous faudrait directement l'ajouter à la potion ensuite – le travail de Josh – pour que Liam soit partie dès demain soir, la veille de la pleine lune.

Cependant, faire un détour au voisinage des cuisines pour récupérer ces deux là n'étaient pas une tâche facile. La nourriture aussi était rationnée en conséquence de quoi, il y avait une surveillance accrue dans ce coin du chateau. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque l'une des armures animées s'était mût à notre passage mais en fait, elle était juste agacée par une mouche qui passait devant elle. Les créations de la directrice étaient vraiment flippantes de réalisme tant leur comportement était...humain ?

Arrivées sur place, il nous suffît alors de toquer sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas selon les prescriptions indiquées pour voir le tonneau s'ouvrir et nos deux amis en sortir pour nous rejoindre immédiatement sous la cape. Et de là, se rendre à la serre ne fut pas bien difficile, malgré le nombre de surveillant croisé dont l'un deux se plaignant des ''courants d'air''. En effet, ouvrir une porte, même en étant invisible reste des plus suspects et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de prendre un autre chemin, bien que plus long, pour le trajet du retour.

*** Jour 5 : Josh ***

Comme prévu, déracinée une pousse de Mandragore avait suffit à calmer les tentacula vénéneuses...mais c'était sans compter avec les filets du diable et l'accès de panique d'Erin. Ses caches oreilles pourtant bien fixé, elle n'avait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur à la vue de la petite mandragore dont l'aspect de bébé végétal était effectivement repoussant. Les filets du diable l'avaient alors tout de suite repérée et l'avait saisie alors qu'elle cédait complètement à la panique incapable de se détendre.

Puis Lily, sur le coup de l'inspiration, lui avait retiré ses caches-oreilles alors que la jeune mandragore criait encore à plein poumon sans que le moindre d'entre nous ne l'entende néanmoins. Et Erin était tombée aussi sec dans les pommes pour être ensuite libérée par cette saleté de plante. Cette solution était un peu trop radicale à mon goût, mais je devais reconnaître que ça avait été efficace, d'autant qu'Erin était sur le point étouffer la seconde d'avant. Le réflexe intuitif de leur dernière recrue avait été le bon et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Cependant, ce qui était alors une solution devint un problème dès que nous fûmes sortis de la serre. Cette bêtasse d'Erin refusait de reprendre connaissance et nous avions donc un poids mort derrière nous et le seul moyen de la faire tenir sous la cape d'invisibilité était de la porter sur mon dos. Et en pleine nuit, sous la menace de se faire prendre à tout instant le risque était trop grand. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de la laisser au pied d'un arbre, en compagnie d'Isalyn, pendant que nous partions nous occuper de la potion.

Une fois qu'elle serait prête et en sûreté se faire prendre en pleine nuit avec une cape d'invisibilité et une Erin dans les vapes était un risque à courir. Ils pourraient invités n'importe quel excuse, finir en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais Liam avait toujours un espoir de s'enfuir grâce à la potion. Évidemment, c'eut été mieux avec la cape et j'envisageait vaguement d'accepter seul ma punition pour que les deux autres Gryffondor s'en aille avec la cape. Après tout, c'était moi qui avait ramené Erin et je devais en assumer les conséquences.

Le seul souci était que la politique relative à l'utilisation du veritaserum s'était elle aussi assouplie et que, malgré notre loyauté envers nos amis, nous risquions, autant elle que moi de les trahir malgré nous. Une fois la potion préparée et en sûreté, il suffisait qu'Isalyn, qui n'avait décidément pas besoin de la cape pour passer inaperçue, arrive à faire sortir Liam le lendemain pour que celui-ci soit sain et sauf. Dans le pire des cas, il y aurait assez de potion pour nous tous mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'abandonner ma scolarité pour si peu.

La potion fut préparée et il y en avait onze dose, largement plus qu'assez pour que le jeu en ait valu la chandelle. Après un nouveau tour imprévu chez les Poufsouffle pour déposer le tout et une nouvelle sortie dans le parc pour récupérer Erin, nous étions revenu au plan initial. Sauf que, du coté de l'arbre, le plan ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu et Erin était entre les mains ferme de trois gardiens qui l'avait répérée, ayant visiblement repris connaissance entre temps. Erin était prise mais Isalyn était hors de vue, et une fois les gardes à bonne distance, Lily décida de l'appeler à voix basse.

Un chat gris sauta de l'arbre au dessus de nous et vint se réfugier sous la cape avant de se transformer. Dieu que ce spectacle le dégouttait à chaque fois, c'était atroce. Et pourtant Lily de son coté semblait fascinée.

**-Elle a été prise, désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire. »** chuchota Lyn.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Elle risque de tout révéler à son réveil... »** demandais-je à part moi. Erin n'était pas une grande courageuse et la veritaserum n'était pas avec elle, strictement nécessaire pour lui faire tout avouer. J'aimais Erin plus que tout mais je restais lucide à son propos. C'était une grande matamore qui parlait beaucoup mais prenait la fuite quand les choses devenaient sérieuse. L'image même de son familier, en somme...

**-Excuse-moi, Josh. Mais j'avais prévu le coup. Je m'en suis occupée juste après votre départ »** annonça t-elle calmement.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma copine, Salope ? »** Mon ton était un peu monté dans la nuit noire mais je me reprenais immédiatement et lâchait Isalyn, que j'avais attrapée par le col. Personne ne m'avait heureusement entendu et ça aurait été trop bête de se faire prendre. D'autant que Lyn prétendait avoir assurée le coup.

**-Elle a entendu le cri de mandragore qu'elle a entendu n'était pas celui d'une toute jeune pousse, sans être une pousse mature non plus, Josh. Elle est dans le coma et aurait fini à l'infirmerie, de toute manière...c'était inévitable. Alors j'ai utilisé le sort d'oubliette et elle ne se souviendra de rien. De rien depuis le début de l'année. Désolée, c'était le seul moyen d'être sûre qu'elle ne révèle rien. Elle ne se souviendra pas d'Owen, ni de Meg ou de Lily.**

**Elle se souviendra de Liam, d'Ethan, de toi et de moi mais ne pourra rien dire de préjudiciable, même sous veritaserum. Elle ne pourra rien dire qu'elle ignore elle-même et si tout se passe bien, un coup de baguette et elle retrouvera la mémoire. Il n'empêche que je suis désolée. Mais sans ça, elle se serait compromise et nous aurait tous entrainée avec elle...tu comprends ? »**

Dès la mention du sort d'oubliette, j'étais au fond du trou, mais je comprenais. C'était nécessaire. Mais pour ne pas tous finir à Nurmengard, Isalyn venait d'effacer de tout souvenir de notre couple de la mémoire d'Erin...Et quand bien même ça ne serait que provisoire, cela lui fendait le coeur. Et c'était ainsi, le cœur bien lourd, qu'il était parti se coucher cette nuit là.


	8. Foire aux questions

**Chapitre 2**

Presque fini ! J'espérais le finir ce soir pour le poster juste avant mon départ mais ce sera pour mon arrivée sur place si je dispose d'une wifi comme prévu !

**Chapitre 1**

-Lorsque je faisais de la première personne s'était strictement nécessaire et là, je n'y ai tout simplement pas pensé, mais oui, ce n'est pas grand chose que d'ajouter le point-of-view à chaque fois. Promis, j'édite bientôt tout ça pour que ce soit plus lisible. (Surtout qu'il faut parfois lire dix lignes avant que le nom de personnage apparaisse. ^^)

-Hugo en Ron 2. Oui, totalement. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ces gamins insupportables qui singent leurs parents et répètent tout ce qu'on leur dit ? Hugo est de cette fibre là. J'avais besoin rapidement d'un premier antagoniste fort mais je ne voulais pas faire un drago 2...même si scorpius est prédestiné pour le rôle. Donc oui, Hugo s'est normal que tu ne l'aimes pas et mon objectif à court terme, c'est que tout un chacun en arrive à "adorer le détester" parce que ce sera son rôle - jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve un remplaçant plus charismatique...ou pas.

-Enfin dernière question, ma préférée : oui ce sera bien une romance. Mais je commence dès la première année pour que les lecteurs n'en arrivent pas en quatrième-cinquième année en se demandant "c'est quoi cette OC d'Isalyn ? " et tout ce qui se rattache à ce personnage.

Si tu compares l'oeuvre originale tome 1 à mon premier chapitre...je viens de résumer les 7 premiers chapitres en un seul. Il y aura bien un peu d'action, mais presque tout aura lieu à Poudlard et pas de chambre des secrets 2 en perspective, ni rien de ce genre. (même si ce serait tentant de ressusciter le tournoi des trois sorciers, en y pensant bien. hahaha).

Bref, les trois premières années devraient aller très très vite pour arriver en quatrième année. Et à 14 ans*, on commence à se désintéresser de sa collection de cartes chocogrenouilles pour commencer à s'intéresser à autre chose... Donc oui, c'est bien une romance et je ne vais pas plomber mes lecteurs avec quinze chapitre d'émoi pré-pubère ^^

*(même si je ne compte pas m'arrêter à 14 ans non plus : ça reste un parallèle avec Lily-James et Lily 2 sera aussi conne avec Lyn que l'était son aïeul paternel)

**Errata** : Par confusion avec une autre histoire, j'ai écris - à tort - que James était attrapeur alors qu'il est batteur. Dès le chapitre 2, vous comprendrez pourquoi ce rôle de batteur en fait "un grand sportif sans cervelle" mais néanmoins, une grande fierté pour ses parents. L'erreur a normalement été corrigée, je m'excuse humblement si elle a persisté quelquepart.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**_-Un seul bémol, j'ai peur qu'elle soit une future mary-sue._**

L'inculte que je suis a été obligée de faire une recherche pour connaitre la signification de ce terme. Autre aveu : mon autre OC homonyme a beaucoup plus de risque de l'être, si j'ai bien compris la définition : personnage idéalisé, sans défaut notable.

En gros, je fais du spoil si j'en dis plus mais ce personnage est véritablement plus torturé qu'il en a l'air. Le fait de l'avoir mis dans un orphelinat fait d'ailleurs un parallèle assez peu subtil avec un autre personnage de la série : Voldemort. Donc Isalyn, à ce titre, est l'image d'une "Lily Evans" potentiellement plus sombre que l'originale. ^^

**Y-aura-il une alternance de pov?**

Évidemment, il y aura une alternance des points de vue interne. Mais le discours restera à la troisième personne, contrairement à mon autre fic. Je m'entraine activement pour ne plus utiliser la première personne et si j'en laisse filer, par pitié, tapez-moi sur les doigts. (Je veux VRAIMENT réussir à finir une fic écrite 100% à la troisième personne ^^)

_**Quel est votre rythme de parution?**_

Bonne question. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me tenir à un rythme , mais la discipline, c'est pas mon truc. J'ai fait l'erreur de commencer à publier en menant quatre histoires de front. Conclusion = J'avance plus certaines histoires au détriment des autres, sachant que deux ne sont pas publier -et ne le seront pas avant d'avoir pris une petite avance, d'une dizaine de chapitre. Cette fic a des chapitres plutôt long et le chapitre 2 est encore en cours d'écriture -tandis que les chapitres 3 et 4 sont déjà finalisés.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu correctement à toutes ces questions. En espérant donné une vraie profondeur à mon OC dès le chapitre 1 ;)


End file.
